


Think Pink (Grease 2)

by MichelleSmith



Category: Grease (1978), Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Bad Boys, Cool, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Greasers, High School, Pink Ladies, Popular, Romance, Rydell, Teen Romance, cool kids, relationships, tbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleSmith/pseuds/MichelleSmith
Summary: "The pink ladies pledge: to act cool, to look cool, and to be cool. Till death do us part, think pink!"





	1. Chapter 1

Rhonda picked Sharon and Paulette up for the first day at school. Stephanie was coming from the opposite direction so she'd said she would meet them out front and they'd all go into together. As pink ladies they couldn't possibly arrive separately!

'She's late again,' Sharon complained. 'Personally I think that being late demonstrates terrible leadership qualities.' Rhonda and Paulette rolled their eyes at each other, tired of Sharon's whining.

'Here she is,' Rhonda said seeing Steph coming their way, and they strolled inside together Sharon still grumbling.

'What's the new look Sharon?' Paulette asked whilst they sorted themselves out by their lockers. Sharon had got her hair cut shorter and was wearing a pill box hat which was more formal that her usual look.

'Jackie Kennedy, it only landed her a president,' Sharon replied smugly. 

'I've heard that JFK prefers the Marilyn Monroe look,' Paulette said as she continued to admire herself in her locker mirror. Sharon ignored her and scowled at Goose who came over with Johnny. Johnny made a beeline for Stephanie, and Paulette was all ears.

'So what's the story?' he asked Steph for the umpteenth time, trying to sound casual as he leaned over her.

'You know the story, it's over,' Steph said quietly. Paulette's heart leaped, Stephanie sounded serious.

'Don't make a scene,' Steph pleaded before Johnny could object.

'What scene?' Dimucci asked catching half the conversation.

'There's no scene,' Johnny snapped taking his frustration with Stephanie out on Louis. Dimucci shrugged and continued to make his way to Sharon.

'Hi Louis,' she said, more than a little pleased to see him.

'Hello to you,' he said slowly leaning in to kiss her, making it clear to anyone watching that she was his girl. Rhonda turned her back to them and complained to no one in particular about her nose as she inspected herself critically in her mirror.

'You might turn up on national bandstand but your beak will still be turning down,' Goose joked, and everyone laughed. Rhonda did not see the funny side.

'That's it the nose goes,' she snapped.

'I wouldn't fool around with mother nature if I were you,' Paulette objected.

'You've fooled around with everyone else Paulette,' Sharon retorted and Stephanie smiled, glad of the distraction. She wanted to get back to normal and put the summer, and Johnny, behind her.

~~~

At lunch time Stephanie made her way over to the table where the pink ladies were sat. She saw Johnny heading in the same direction and she told herself to ignore him. She was leader of the pink ladies, she had more right to sit with the girls than he did.

'When are you guys gonna grow up?' she snarled at Goose and Johnny.

'Hey the nerd invaded our sacred turf,' Goose replied knowing she was having a go about their earlier confrontation.

'What are you talking about Steph?' Sharon asked keen for any gossip. Stephanie told them all how she'd caught Johnny and the t birds having a go at some new kid who'd inadvertently taken one of their lockers.

'It was four on one, talk about pathetic,' Stephanie sneered and Sharon looked disapprovingly at Louis.

'We were just messing with him, it was a joke,' he said defensively.

'A joke's meant to be funny,' Stephanie retorted.

'What's the big deal Steph?' Johnny said getting irritated. 'Since when do you care about some nerd from England? Maybe you're after a new boyfriend?' Stephanie rolled her eyes and refused to engage with him.

'He's from England?' Rhonda asked. 'Hold on, was it that guy Ms McGee introduced this morning?'

'Yeah,' Goose said feeling a bit sheepish since the girls obviously weren't impressed.

'Oh that's so mean. He's new to the country, what's he gonna think of us?'

'Who cares,' Johnny said tired of the conversation already.

'So what does everyone think of this talent show we're having?' Paulette asked picking up on Johnny's cue. Rydell hadn't managed to get a place on national bandstand this year, and Ms McGee had announced they'd have a talent show at the end of the year instead.

'I think it sounds dumb,' Steph said not remotely interested.

'I don't know,' Sharon said. 'There's supposed to be a big prize.'

'And it'd be a chance to be on stage,' Paulette added, never one to miss an opportunity to show off.

'And maybe it would be televised,' Rhonda said still disappointed about national bandstand.

'You want to enter?' Stephanie was incredulous.

'Why not?' Paulette asked.

'We don't have an act,' Stephanie pointed out.

'Actually I might have something we could do,' Sharon interjected. 'From back when I used to go to singing and dance lessons.' Her mom had insisted attend drama classes until she'd put her foot down when she was about fifteen.

'You did singing and dancing?' Davey asked trying to keep a straight face and Louis kicked him.

'Yes, I'm actually very flexible.' Sharon didn't understand why Johnny nudged Louis and smirked.

'See we could do it Stephanie,' Rhonda said eagerly.

'We'd need some backing singers though,' Sharon said thinking of the performance she had in mind.

'We're pink ladies, everyone will jump at the chance to help out,' Paulette said.

'I don't know about that,' Stephanie said thinking they ignored most of the school so why would anyone do them a favour?

'I'm sure I can sort something out,' Sharon said confidently. She was friendly with a few girls in her class, and was sure she could persuade them.

'Looks like you're doing it,' Johnny mocked Steph, he could see she wasn't keen.

'No problem,' she said refusing to rise to him.

'And you'll help me won't you Louis?' Sharon added to Dimucci who looked startled.

'What?'

'Oh just with props and things.'

'I'll think about it,' he said, and Goose and Davey laughed. They all knew that Dimucci would, it was becoming quite clear that Sharon called the shots.

~~~

At the end of the week all the girls had a free period and spent their time watching gym classes. Stephanie had to put up with yet another interrogation from Paulette.

'So what's the story with you and Johnny?' she asked keen for details.

'Lets just say I outgrew him over the summer,' Steph said thinking it was personal between her and Johnny.

'Well he still has the hots for you,' Paulette pointed out. She'd been trying to get Johnny's attention all week but she was lucky if she could raise a smile from him.

'Johnny just hasn't learned when you're dead lie down. Besides there's more to life than just making out.' Paulette agreed, happy that Johnny was a free agent.

Stephanie began to taunt the Anderson twins who were fawning over the new English exchange student, more to shut Paulette up than anything else. The girls laughed but they were disturbed by the roar of motor cycles. They turned their attention to Balmudo and his gang who'd pulled up on the track by the t birds. Goose was the first to speak.

'These cockroaches are going to invade our turf one time too many' he blustered.

'We should take care of them tonight,' Dimucci added.

'Tonight we bowl,' Johnny declared, and they all breathed a sigh of relief as the were totally outnumbered. Balmudo smirked.

'Hey you're lucky we're bowling tonight,' Davey said to much hilarity from the gang, the t birds were a joke and everyone knew it. They drove off and Sharon clarified if they were bowling.

'That's right,' Johnny told her and then looked towards Paulette. 'And I want you to look special.' Paulette beamed at him, that wouldn't be a problem. What she didn't realise was he was paying more attention to Stephanie's reaction than her own.

~~~

Thank you for reading, please consider voting.


	2. Chapter 2

Paulette stood behind Johnny as he went to take his shot in the bowling alley. He inclined his head slightly and winked at her before throwing the ball. She felt her heart melt.

'Way to go,' she shrieked reaching out to give him a congratulatory hug, even though he had only knocked down two pins. He stepped back from her, and she guessed she was coming on a bit strong.

'Mark that a strike,' he called to Sharon who was keeping score.

'What!' Steph snapped. 'You hit two lousy pins.'

'That is a technical strike due to the fact that you chicks were late.' Stephanie and Sharon pulled faces at Paulette, and she shrugged apologetically. She had held them up trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Johnny. It was worth losing the points though, in her tight gold pants Johnny could not keep his eyes off her.

She got ready to take her own shot, walking slowly to the lane, and giving her hips an extra wiggle. It was definitely working, everyone was watching her. She glanced at Johnny and she swore he was almost salivating. She ignored the more murderous looks the girls were giving her, pretending to concentrate on bowling. When she couldn't sway her hips any more without bordering on the ridiculous, she rolled the ball, and knocked down all the pins. She turned around gleefully, and Johnny wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Hey, Paulette whose side are you on,' Sharon yelled.

'Our side!'

'Then don't fraternise with the enemy,' Rhonda said grabbing her arm pulling her away from Johnny. Paulette rolled her eyes. Louis was sat behind Sharon, Rhonda was with Goose, what was the big deal? Then she caught Stephanie's eye and felt a little ashamed. She guessed she was being a bit insensitive flirting with Johnny in front of her, even if it was Steph's decision to finish with him.

~~~

By the time the game had finished Paulette was almost certain she'd won Johnny over. Every time she'd taken a shot he'd been watching, occasionally coming over and putting his arms around her, pretending to offer her tips. Despite her best intentions she'd forgotten all about Stephanie as she lapped up Johnny's attention.

'Another well deserved victory,' Davey said as they were handing their bowling shoes over. Johnny nodded, looking smug.

'So where's the trophy?' He caught Paulette's eye, the challenge clear.

'Right here Johnny.' In an instant she was in his arms, her mouth meeting his as she gave him the kiss of her life. She heard Rhonda gasp behind her, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to think of the audience surrounding them.

'That was for best average,' Johnny said as they broke apart, and she smiled. 'Now what about a kiss for best score?' His hand reached out for Steph, who snatched her arm away angrily.

Paulette was rooted to the spot between them, she could feel her face heating up, her humiliation plain to see. Sharon and Rhonda looked from her, to Johnny, to Steph, their faces stunned.

'What about a trophy for best score Steph?' Goose jeered, as if the whole thing were a joke.

'I ain't no one's trophy,' Stephanie snapped.

'No one's trophy?' Johnny mocked. 'So that's the way it's gonna be, Miss Independent.' Steph glared at him.

'Yeah independent, I'll kiss who I want when I want. I'll kiss the next guy who walks through the door if I want.' Johnny turned to the t birds and laughed.

'Be my guest!' Steph strode forward, and quickly intercepted the English exchange student who was walking through the door. Paulette saw Johnny's face fall as Stephanie kissed Michael. Good, he was as humiliated as she was now. Sharon and Rhonda started giggling, and she caught Johnny's eye. He looked away, and she bit her lip hard, refusing to cry in front of him.

~~~~

'God I just knew it would end in tears,' Sharon said to Rhonda as they grabbed a table in the burger bar. Paulette had scooted off to the bathroom to fix her make up, Stephanie trailing her.

'Johnny is such a pig!' Rhonda exclaimed. 'You heard him. He invited Paulette, and he's been flirting with her all night, and then he goes and makes a play for Stephanie.'

'He can't stand that Steph dumped....' Sharon broke off as the t birds walked through the door and headed towards them as if nothing was amiss. They pulled up chairs, Johnny loudly demanding service. Sharon rolled her eyes at Rhonda, and Louis shot her a warning look.

'They're real busy Johnny,' Goose pointed out. 'Might be quicker to wait on the queue.' Johnny looked ready to snap but he stormed off instead.

'Someone's not happy,' Sharon remarked.

'Stay out of it,' Louis told her, and she glared at him thinking he'd better not start telling her what to do.

'So you're all peed off on Johnny's behalf?' Rhonda asked giggling.

'Steph was outta line,' Goose snarled.

'She's not his girlfriend,' Rhonda said, and they stared at each other stony faced.

'Well this is fun,' Louis said sidling over to Sharon. She pulled at face at him but he shuffled closer to her anyway.

'Come on, we're not gonna fall out over Johnny and Steph are we?'

'No but don't tell me what to do,' she hissed, keeping her voice down.

'Sorry. How about I give you a ride home? We've barely seen each other all week.' She felt his breath tickling the back of her neck, and she shivered.

'Ok, I guess you could,' she said, ignoring the way he then smirked at her.

~~~~

Paulette plastered a smile on her face as she joined the others, trying to hide her humiliation. Everyone had witnessed her kiss with Johnny, and that he'd basically marked her as average, and challenged Steph to compete for a higher score. She knew he was the most vile, sexist pig ever, and yet her heart was making excuses.

'You ok?' Rhonda whispered.

'Sure,' she replied keeping her voice light. She caught Johnny's eye as he sat down, and gave her a terse nod. She kept her face expressionless in return.

'So you get off on kissing random guys now,' Johnny said turning his attention to Steph.

'I guess I do,' she said her voice scathing.

'Well we got a rep to protect so can you raise your game.' Paulette took a sip of her drink, feigning disinterest.

'I'll see what I can do,' Steph said taking a bite of her burger, and ignoring Johnny. Paulette saw Louis and Sharon exchanging looks, and she knew Johnny was making as much of a fool of himself as he had of her. That was some consolation at least.

~~~~

Sharon let Louis into her house, and directed him to the living room, closing the door behind them.

'We'll have to be quiet cos my mom's sleeping, although with the tablets she takes an earthquake probably couldn't wake her.' She laughed but it wasn't funny, her mom had been taking numerous medications since her dad had died some years ago.

'Wasn't tonight embarrassing,' Louis said as they sat down.

'Totally! Johnny really should apologise to Paulette.' However she imagined there'd be more chance of snow on the hills of hell.

'Paulette knows what he's like,' Louis said putting his arm around her as the credits began to roll on the TV. She rested her head against him as she tried to get comfortable, and Louis took the opportunity to kiss her.

'Louis,' she protested.

'What,' he said, kissing her again. She momentarily kissed him back, telling herself to relax. However when she felt his hand on the waist band of her jeans she pushed him away.

'Louis, I'm trying to watch the movie,' she said feeling flustered.

'Really?'

'Yes, and if you think I'm...' she broke off thinking surely he didn't think she'd do that, and with her mom upstairs?

'I'm not thinking anything,' he said shaking his head.

'Good because if you are....well I won't.'

'Ok, but I wasn't thinking that,' he said, his arm still around her. She sighed staring at the TV screen, she wasn't entirely sure that she believed him....

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

After much deliberation the pink ladies finally decided to take part in the talent contest. Sharon knew that Stephanie wasn't too keen so she'd assured her she'd do all the organising, all Steph would have to do was play her part. Since she actually had something they could perform it seemed too good an opportunity to miss.

However although she'd performed the piece before, and knew how the final act should look, Sharon quickly discovered that getting there was another matter. She realised the other girls weren't taking it half as seriously as she was, since they lacked her perfectionist streak.

'Here will you take your music,' she snapped thrusting sheets of paper at people as she tried to get them organised back stage. 'Honestly, do I have to do everything myself?' She ignored the grumbling and the eye rolling going on around her.

'Hey guess who's asked me out tonight?' Paulette yelled as she came running in late. Sharon glared at her furiously, and Paulette bit her lip. 'I'm sorry, I got held up, Johnny asked me out.' Sharon shuck her head, and turned her back on Paulette.

'Rhonda will you take your place,' she shouted.

'I thought I was up first,' Paulette said, the beginnings of a pout on her face.

'I decided with should start with Fall since you weren't here.' Their act was based around the four seasons and it was supposed to start with Sharon's part Spring. However since Sharon was directing she'd planned to start rehearsals with Summer, Paulette's part.

'Ok,' Paulette said dropping her head.

Sharon went to stand by the piano as she watched Rhonda perform. Not only was Rhonda out of time with the music, she hadn't learnt her steps. She wound up whacking one of the backing singers with a tree branch that was part of her costume, and Sharon silently seethed.

'I'm tired of being a tree,' Rhonda grumbled as she left the stage red faced, avoiding Sharon's eyes.

'That will be all for today,' Miss Mason called ending their performance.

'What!' Sharon snapped. 'We still have three more season's yet.' She did not miss the flash of irritation that crossed Miss Mason's face.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I need the stage for my drama class.'

Sharon threw her papers down in frustration and flounced off the stage, Louis running after her.

~~~

'Hey Sharon, so what about tonight?' Louis called catching up to Sharon. He'd been trying to talk to her all rehearsal, and she'd studiously ignored him.

'Well that was just a total waste of time,' she complained.

'Yeah I know,' he said trying to be sympathetic but she was taking it far too seriously. 'So what about tonight?'

'I've got a load of homework to do. I've been so busy trying to get this act together it's really piled up. God, I don't know why I bothered!'

'Well I can help you with your math,' Louis said knowing it was the one subject she struggled with.

'What about your own homework?'

'That's ok, I'm on top of it.' She frowned slightly.

'Well ok, if you're sure?'

'Yeah. We can go for something to eat, and then I'll give you a hand.' He grinned thinking he was pretty good boyfriend, and hopefully she'd show her appreciation.

~~~~

Rhonda left with Paulette, she was glad to avoid Sharon, she didn't want a barracking after her disastrous performance. Sharon was getting on all their nerves but Rhonda had to admit she'd quickly got a group together. Even Louis and Davey were helping out. Rhonda had hinted to Goose that they'd appreciate his support but he'd refused saying he wasn't under the thumb like Dimucci.

She glanced over at Stephanie who was talking to Michael, the English exchange student who'd she'd kissed at the Bowlarama. He was playing the piano for their act and had been trying to get Steph's attention all afternoon.

'He's quite cute,' Rhonda remarked.

'I think he's in love,' Paulette said swooning.

'I think you two should shut your traps,' Stephanie snapped overhearing them. Rhonda couldn't help but think she was as grouchy now as she was when she was dating Johnny.

'So where's Johnny taking you tonight?' she asked Paulette, who smiled broadly.

'I dunno, I don't care about details like that. The point is he's taking me out!'

'So you think he's over Steph?' Rhonda wanted to feel pleased for Paulette but she questioned Johnny's motives, he hadn't even apologised for the way he'd humiliated her in front of them all.

'He just needs time,' Paulette said letting out a small sigh. 'Once he realises Steph's not gonna change her mind he'll see I'm a much better option.' Rhonda frowned.

'Don't let him use you. You can't have him thinking it's ok to chase after Steph while he's taking you out.'

'Don't worry Rhonda, I can handle him.' Rhonda looked at her doubtfully. Paulette was so obsessed she'd probably let Johnny walk all over her. She was already acting like the scene at the Bowlarama had never even happened.

~~~~

Stephanie got her belongings together as she tried to give Michael the brush off. Just cos she'd defended him that first day at school, and then kissed him as a joke, he seemed to think she might be interested. What was it with guys?

'Look the kiss was a joke,' she said once the girls had left them alone. He nodded.

'Ok but how about we go for a hamburger later?'

'No I'm busy,' she said brusquely.

'Ok what about tomorrow?' She sighed, could he not take a hint?

'Look I'm busy, and I'm busy every day, I've just come out of a relationship....' She met his eyes, willing him to back off.

'Right, I see. Well maybe in a few weeks-'

'No! I don't want to get involved with another boy next door.' Johnny would flip if he heard her calling him that but these t birds were not in the same league as the likes of Danny Zuko.

'Boy next door?' Michael looked at her, his eyebrows knotting together.

'Yeah someone like you, like Johnny. I mean he's just a pale imitation of a real biker, he doesn't have an edge, he's safe. I've been there and I don't want that again, alright.' She gave Michael a final exasperated glare, then turned on her heels and walked away.

~~~~

Michael watched Stephanie's retreating form, and it took him a moment to realise Louis was stood beside him. He turned to Louis, and raised an eyebrow.

'Hey English, I've got something scholastic to discuss with you,' Louis said, putting his arm around his shoulder. 'You're like Mr History, and I've got this essay on the fall of Rome. I didn't even know they were in trouble.' He laughed and Michael gaped at him.

'What are you driving at Dimucci?' A t bird wouldn't be making small talk with him, even if he was doing his girlfriend a favour with the talent show.

'Papers for paper, essays for cash,' Louis said smirking, and Michael mulled the offer over. Dolores had told him that to be anyone at Rydell you had to have a bike, and that the pink ladies would only go out with guys who had motorcycles. He'd thought that had sounded absurd but now Stephanie was saying something along similar lines.

'Ok,' he said. 'You've got a deal.' He didn't have a job, and this would be an easy way to make some money.

'Just one thing,' Louis added, his eyes darting from side to side. 'When we make the drop, not our here in the open. I've gotta rep to protect.' Michael nearly rolled his eyes. Did Dimucci actually think no one knew how dumb the t birds were? The fact that they spent half the time glorifying in their own stupidity was a pretty big giveaway.


	4. Chapter 4

'Now promise you won't get mad Rhonda,' Goose said as they made their way into Frosty's Palace. She let go of his hand and glared at him.

'What have you done now?' He shrugged looking sheepish.

'Just a favour, for a friend.' He cocked his head towards the queue waiting to be served, and Rhonda spotted Johnny and Paulette. 'Johnny wanted us to double date with them, just so Paulette doesn't start getting any ideas.'

'I see,' she said as they sat down at their usual table. She gave Paulette a quick wave and was rewarded with a tight smile. No doubt Paulette was disappointed not to have Johnny all to herself.

'I bet he makes her pay for her own food,' Rhonda whispered as she watched Johnny placing their order. Goose laughed.

'And his!' Rhonda peered at them, and was relieved to see Paulette didn't get her purse out. That was something at least. She turned her attention back to Goose.

'Anyway how come you won't help us out with the talent show? Dimucci and Davey are.' She was a little hurt that he didn't seem to be supporting her.

'You know it's not my thing, and anyway Lou has ulterior motives. I'm not sure what Davey's excuse is though.' He scratched his head as if he were mulling it over.

'Ulterior motives?' Rhonda asked.

'Don't make me spell it out, you know what I mean. Anyways, how'd Sharon get all these geeks helping you guys out?'

'I dunno.' She was amazed that Sharon had got kids she'd barely passed the time of day with to come on board as backing singers, and help with props. Nerds like Eugene had jumped at the chance when Sharon had turned on the charm.

'What's this about ulterior motives?' Johnny asked as he sat down joining them. Paulette perched herself next to him, linking her arm through his.

'We were speculating as to why Dimucci is helping Sharon out with the talent show,' Goose told him.

'Sometimes you have to be a team player if you want to get a bit of cooperation,' Johnny said raising an eyebrow, and Goose snickered.

'I think it's quite sweet of him actually,' Paulette said, putting on a high pitched girlie voice. 'He helps Sharon with her math work too.' Johnny and Goose gawped at her.

'So that's where he is tonight,' Goose said. 'Doing math. Well there's a new name for it!' Paulette giggled but Rhonda was irritated.

'Knock it off Goose,' she said giving Paulette a hard look. 'It's not funny.' Goose shrugged, and Paulette rolled her eyes.

'On the subject of the talent contest,' Johnny said pausing for effect. 'I've decided the t birds should enter.' Goose started to laugh, and Johnny looked at him straight faced.

'Aw no way Johnny,' he protested, his eyes widening. 'We got zero talent.' Johnny looked affronted.

'What are you talking about, we're t birds.' He adjusted the collar on his jacket, as if to emphasise the point.

'Oh you'll be fantastic,' Paulette cooed. Goose looked dismayed, and Rhonda bit her lip. At least she could now safely say her performance would not be the worst.

'So where's Steph tonight?' Johnny asked, and Paulette crossed her arms, her lips pursed.

'I dunno,' Rhonda said. 'Maybe helping her dad out.'

'I guess we ain't good enough for her no more.' Johnny stretched out as if he didn't much care but Rhonda wasn't fooled.

'Plenty more fish in the sea,' Goose joked, and Rhonda elbowed him.

'So what's your act going to be?' she quickly asked before Paulette's pout became a permanent fixture. Johnny looked at her blankly, clearly he hadn't thought that far ahead.

'Whatever it is, you'll ace it,' Paulette said giving him a big smile. Rhonda cringed, could Paulette be any more of a creep? Johnny seemed happy with her response though.

~~~~

'Try not to stress out about it, you'll only wind yourself up,' Louis said as he went through Sharon's math homework, correcting her mistakes. They were sat in her bedroom, and for all he kept trying to explain it she was too tired to understand. She threw herself back against her pillow dramatically, and Louis looked at her slightly bemused.

'Look all you have to do is remember the formula, it doesn't matter if you get it. So long as you remember the formula you'll get the answer right.'

'I guess,' she said but she found it so boring she struggled to retain the information. It didn't help that she'd over committed herself with the talent show.

'Why don't we leave it for a bit,' he suggested laying on his side next to her. 'You won't remember anything when you're tired.' He leaned over to kiss her, and she smiled as his mouth met hers. She parted her lips letting him deepen the kiss, her mind now far from her math work. She felt her body begin to tingle as Louis started to kiss her neck, and she momentarily froze.

'Relax,' he said, his hand stroking her thigh. She trembled slightly thinking the problem was she was getting too relaxed with him. She felt his hand slowly moving up her leg, her skirt riding up. She pushed his hand back down thinking there was no way she was going to let him touch her there.

'Louis,' she protested, and he stopped kissing her. He leaned back to look at her, his hand cupping the side of her face.

'I do like you Sharon,' he said, almost stumbling on the words. 'I like, really, really like you.' She looked back at him her eyebrows knotted together. After about four months of dating she thought it was a given that they at least liked each other.

'Ok,' she finally said, seriously underwhelmed. 'You like me.'

'Yeah, I like you a lot.' He moved closer to her again, and she let him kiss her until he started to unbutton her blouse. She felt her heart beat faster.

'Louis my mother is downstairs, stop it.' Reluctantly he pulled back, kissing her softly.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But say your mother wasn't downstairs?'

'Louis!' He smirked but he sat up, and turned his attention back to her math work. She quickly rearranged her clothes, buttoning her blouse back up, and trying to calm herself down. It was pretty clear what his intentions were, and no way was she ready for that. But if she didn't do it, would he still like her? She imagined there would be a line of girls waiting to take her place if he dumped her. And worse, he knew that.

~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

The pink ladies made plans at lunch time to rehearse after school.

'Must we,' Stephanie grumbled thinking that Sharon was turning into a slave driver.

'Yes Stephanie we must,' Sharon insisted.

'Look I'll play my part but I've got bigger stuff to deal with.' She saw Sharon pull a face at Paulette, clearly she wasn't impressed with her attitude.

'Bigger stuff?' Paulette asked tentatively. 'You mean with Johnny?' Stephanie groaned, did Paulette think the world revolved around him?

'No with school work, and work work...' she drifted off feeling detached from them. Their lives were full of school, and boyfriends, stuff she had no time for anymore.

'That's a rather negative attitude,' Sharon said haughtily.

'I said I'll play my part,' Steph retorted through gritted teeth, Sharon could be such a pain. 'And maybe you should be concentrating on other things in your life as well'. They all gaped at her uncomprehending.

'Look at you all,' she said. 'You're obsessed with having t bird boyfriends. Do you even like these guys?' They all started to protest but Stephanie cut them off, she was going to have her say now.

'Paulette why on earth are you throwing yourself at Johnny? Seriously he's nothing special, I should know! Would you give these guys the time of day if they weren't t birds?' They all stared at her, and Steph suspected she'd gone too far.

'Stephanie I understand it might be hard for you not being with Johnny any more...' Paulette began, and Steph laughed. She did not want to be with Johnny or any boy like him.

'I think you are being very unfair pulling our relationships apart just because you don't have one of your own,' Sharon snapped.

'Relationships? Is that what you call them? Well we can all see exactly where your relationship is heading!' Sharon slammed her knife down and Rhonda quickly spoke up.

'I don't know what's wrong with you Steph but you're really out of order saying that.' Her voice rose an octave. 'None of us are saying the t birds are perfect but why are you picking our lives apart?' Steph felt the wind leave her sails, what was up with her lately?

'Ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,' she said although she obviously did. 'I just feel like is this it? Is this what my life is going to amount to?'

'Give it time Steph,' Paulette said somewhat mollified, while Sharon sat tight lipped and Rhonda concentrated on her lunch. Steph shrugged, if they didn't want to accept her apology that was their problem.

~~~~

The pink ladies got together to rehearse after school as planned. Michael agreed to stay back and play the piano for them, and Dolores also came along to assist with the props. She made idle conversation with Michael whilst Sharon was running through some stage directions, at least he talked to her like she was a grown up. She got the impression he had a soft spot for Stephanie although Steph barely gave him the time of day.

'So how come you stayed back?'

'I had nothing planned,' he admitted.

'So nothing to do with Steph?' He shrugged.

'She doesn't even know I exist, I might as well be part of the furniture.'

'That's probably cos of their stupid codes and rules,' Dolores told him. 'Steph's a pink lady which means if you're not a t bird you can look but don't touch.' She pulled a face.

'So how do you become a t bird?' Dolores shrugged wondering why he'd seriously want to. For all she aspired to be a pink lady one day, she hoped there'd be a better class of t bird to chose from.

Sharon came over, and Micheal fell silent as he got ready to play. Everyone took their positions and Rhonda started her solo. However Louis and Davey didn't open the door she had to enter the stage from quickly enough, and she was out of time with the music. Sharon called them to a halt.

'That was your fault,' she said glaring at Louis and Davey. 'Honestly I ask you to do one thing.' Davey shuck his head at Louis.

'Can't you do something about her?' he complained.

'Yeah, yeah,' Louis said not paying attention. Rhonda restarted and Paulette ran in apologising loudly for being late. Rhonda got distracted and hit her backing singer with the tree branch again.

'For god's sake I've had it being a tree,' she moaned, throwing the branch down in frustration.

'Well swap parts with Paulette,' Sharon snapped, that would solve the problem of Paulette always arriving late.

'But I want to be summer,' Paulette said pouting. The part of summer had the sexiest costume, no way was she being fall and dressing up as a tree.

'Well Rhonda can't have my part.' Since Sharon was directing them she'd taken the part of spring which she'd played when she'd performed the piece originally. She didn't want to learn a new part when she was doing the bulk of the work as it was.

'Look it doesn't matter,' Rhonda said wearily. 'But if I poke someone's eye out don't blame me.'

'If you concentrate you won't,' Sharon said irritably. She let Paulette take to the stage but as Johnny was waiting in the wings Paulette spent more time hamming it up for him than actually getting it right. Sharon was fuming by the end. They all tried to skulk away to avoid her.

'That's right leave me to do everything,' she muttered under her breath as she tidied up, only Louis had stayed back.

'You were giving them a hard time,' he started to say and she scowled at him.

'They wanted to do this but they can't be bothered to put the effort in.'

'Yeah but you're making everyone miserable.'

'Cos I want to do this properly?' she spat. 'Right well I'll leave them to it, and when we put on a totally amateurish performance they'll only have themselves to blame.' 

'Just relax, you've got months to get this right,' Louis tried to reassure her.

'Yeah and it's that attitude that'll see us make no progress at all.' If she was going to do this then she wanted to do it well. 

'How about I take you out on Saturday night to take your mind off this,' he cajoled.

'I think we're all going to a drive in Saturday night. Paulette said Johnny was sorting out cars.' Inwardly he groaned, what was it with Johnny always wanting to get the gang together.

'We don't have to go.'

'Well I suppose it was awkward last time we went to a drive in with Stephanie,' she said remembering how Steph and Johnny had bickered all through the movie.

'So lets swerve it, we'll go somewhere else.' In the end she agreed, she could always tell the others she had homework to catch up on.

~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

'Well this is cosy,' Johnny said as he parked up at the drive in. 'Half the gang ain't here.' Paulette was happy Stephanie had dropped out, and when Davey heard Sharon and Louis couldn't make it, he'd made his excuses as well.

'What is it with everyone?' Johnny grumbled.

'Dunno Johnny,' Goose said.

'I think it's nice just the four of us,' Paulette said but Johnny scowled.

'We're supposed to stick together. This wouldn't have happened in Danny Zuko's day, the jacket meant something then.'

'Yeah the leader of the pink ladies bails and half the t birds, it's not on,' Goose added.

'You can't blame Davey,' Paulette said. 'It's no fun being the only singleton.' She could well remember how that felt. Johnny frowned.

'He wouldn't have been if Steph hadn't quit on us, and what's Dimucci's excuse?' 

'That's down to his chick,' Goose said, and then yelped when Rhonda elbowed him in the ribs.

'Sharon's not disloyal,' Rhonda said. 'Louis wanted to take her out.'

Goose jeered but Paulette could see Johnny was mollified. She knew it was really Steph's absence that was disappointing him.

'Can we just drop this and enjoy the movie,' she said. 'If they don't want to spend time with us why are we even talking about them.' Paulette knew her argument would appeal to Johnny's ego. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against him, glad to have his attention. 

'I'm gonna get some popcorn,' Rhonda said as the credits began to roll. Goose hopped out of the car to go with her.

'You're not really upset that Stephanie's not here are you?' Paulette asked Johnny hesitantly. They'd been spending more time together but it seemed like Steph was never far from his thoughts.

'Nah but it's disrespectful, she's supposed to be leader of the pink ladies but she's not acting like it. I've a good mind to take her jacket off her.'

'You can't do that!'

'Why not? There are plenty of other chicks who'd like to take her place.' Paulette felt her heart sink. It was one thing him getting rid of Stephanie, it was another him bringing in a replacement. He was bound to pick a girl he had the hots for.

'But Johnny it's late in the day to find a new pink lady. And you know me, Sharon and Rhonda, we don't get along with any other girls as well as we do with Steph. It would spoil our group.' 

'Yeah but right now Steph's damaging our reputation, she's always bad mouthing me for one thing.'

'No she isn't,' Paulette insisted. 'It's just hard for her because you're not together any more. She probably doesn't mean what she says.' Johnny's face broke into a smile.

'You think she's being bitchy cos she still likes me?' Paulette began to panic, and tried to backtrack.

'I think she finds the situation difficult, and she says the wrong thing. Like she still respects you and everything but I don't think she likes you in that way.' That's what she hoped at any rate.

'Well she's gonna have to change her attitude or I will take action.'

'Don't do anything hasty,' she warned. 'You wouldn't want people to think you were acting out of spite.'

'If I act, I'm acting to protect our reputation.' Paulette nodded hoping it was all talk. The last thing she wanted was another female joining the group, especially when she was so close to getting Johnny all to herself.

~~~~

Louis took Sharon out for dinner and he was on his best behaviour. He swore he would not be pushy, he was sure Sharon wanted to be with him, she was just scared and needed convincing. 

'My mom's been moaning that I'm going out too much,' Sharon confided. 'She's been giving me a really hard time.'

'But you get good grades, what's the problem?'

'She doesn't approve of how I spend my time. It's one of the reasons I agreed to take part in the talent show. It's an extra curricular activity that she approves of,' she admitted twirling her spaghetti around the fork.

'So that's why you're so hell bent on doing well?' Louis laughed, thinking she was borderline obsessive about it.

'It serves a purpose, and I want that prize!'

'Now you sound like Johnny. I can't believe he's got us to enter.' None of them could understand where he was coming from.

'Maybe he's trying to impress Steph?' Sharon suggested. 'Show her he has hidden talents so to speak.'

'I guess that's a possibility.' Johnny didn't talk to them about Stephanie but they knew he wasn't over her.

'It's not fair that he's using Paulette in the meantime though,' Sharon said, still playing with her food.

'You think he should just wait around for Steph to change her mind?' Louis thought that was stupid, Johnny had to get on with his life in the meantime.

'If he's not over Stephanie, then yes I do. I don't think it's right that he lets Paulette think they're pretty much in a relationship when he'd dump her if Steph clicked her fingers.' 

'It's not that straight forward,' Louis said. 'Steph will probably never change her mind, and he can't keep his life on hold. I mean you have to live for the here and now don't you?'

'I don't know,' Sharon said, and he was surprised she did not to have an opinion.

'Think about it. You watch the news right? We're living in dangerous times, I mean Kennedy says we gotta be prepared for war. So imagine you waste you're time waiting around for someone, and then next thing the bomb drops?'

'I guess....' 

'It's true Sharon, you can't put things on hold thinking you'll get the chance to do them later cos who knows what's gonna happen.' She pulled a face, and he wondered if he was going too far.

'I don't think it's a good enough excuse to treat people badly,' she finally said.

'No it isn't, I'm just saying it's best to live for the here and now. Tomorrow might not happen.' He watched her closely.

'If tomorrow isn't happening, I guess there's no point worrying about this stupid talent show then,' she murmured.

'No, I'm just saying you've got to do what's important now, while you can,' he insisted and Sharon continued to frown. 'Don't put things off cos you wouldn't want to have regrets.'

'Hmm,' she said looking away and playing with her food again. He tried not to smirk. He was sure she knew what he really meant, and he'd win her around eventually.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Davey watched Sharon talking intently to Louis on the other side of the stage during rehearsals. She had her arms folded over her chest, and was clearly talking ten to the dozen while Louis looked at the floor. Dolores sidled over to him.

'What's that all about?' She nodded her head in Sharon's direction.

'Dunno,' Davey snickered, imagining the tongue lashing Louis was probably getting. 

'Yeah you do, so spill it.' Davey shrugged, trying not to laugh.

'He made some crack in biology, I think she might be pissed off about it.' That was was an understatement to say the least.

'What crack?' Dolores was looking at him eagerly and Davey felt uncomfortable.

'I can't repeat it Dolores. You're too young.' Dolores glared at him angrily.

'Too young to hear a joke! Well it must have been a shit joke if she's pissed off.'

'Yeah it was, he was being a jerk,' Davey said, thinking that actually Louis was. He was going to blow it with Sharon before much longer.

~~~~~

'Aw it was just a joke Sharon.' Louis tried to put his arm around her, and she shrugged him off.

'Do I look like I'm laughing?' She was not letting him off the hook that easily. 'If it's a problem that you're not getting very far then go find someone else!' He sighed.

'Stop over reacting. It was a joke, ok a bad joke but still...' He hadn't directed his comments at her, it was just something he'd said to Johnny, maybe he was a bit too loudly.

She turned her attention back to the performance and Louis assumed he was forgiven. It wasn't like he'd said anything bad about her. Now if he spoke about her the way Johnny spoke about Paulette she'd have cause to complain, at least he wasn't using her. If anything Sharon should be flattered he was so into her, he thought feeling hard done to.

~~~~

Sharon and Rhonda sat by the side of the stage watching the t birds performance, it was bad, very bad. Rhonda giggled.

'Are you going to tell them or shall I?' she whispered. Sharon smiled back, she was just relieved they had passed auditions. They could see Ms McGee was appalled by the t birds performance. Johnny was upfront as lead singer, and the other t birds were hanging back, almost trying to dissociate themselves from the performance. Johnny however was clearly enjoying being the centre of attention.

'How was the movie?' Sharon asked, wanting to know if Johnny was annoyed they hadn't gone.

'I've seen better,' Rhonda said. 'Paulette was pleased cos Steph didn't show though.'

'I feel sorry for Paulette but she's setting herself up to get hurt. If Stephanie changes her mind...' Sharon didn't continue, they both knew what would happen.

'I don't think that'll happen,' Rhonda whispered back. 'Haven't you noticed Steph has no time for any of us lately?' Sharon agreed, apart from stuff to do with the talent show she didn't talk much to Stephanie at all. Steph didn't seem very interested in hanging out with them anymore.

'I suppose now she's not with Johnny it makes it awkward for her to hang out with us. It's a bit of a package deal,' Sharon said.

'It'd be a bummer if she met someone and they wouldn't let him be a t bird,' Rhonda mused.

'Which is exactly what would happen.' Fortunately Steph seemed completely disinterested in all the guys around her, the problem was everyone was picking up on her contempt for the t birds.

'So what did you do on Saturday?' Rhonda asked. Sharon told her where they'd gone for dinner and Rhonda was impressed. Louis seemed to be making an effort although Sharon didn't seem as happy as she'd expect.

'He keeps going all serious on me,' Sharon said, sighing deeply. 'I think he wants to get more serious.' Rhonda knew what she meant. She'd heard from Goose exactly what Louis's intentions were, and it was obvious to anyone really, even without him shooting his mouth off in class. 

'Sharon you have to do what is right for you,' Rhonda said carefully. 'You shouldn't let him pressurise you, it's not like you've been together that long.'

'I just don't see what the hurry is,' Sharon said. 'If we're going to work out long term then why rush in, and if we're not....' Rhonda nodded, it wasn't fair but it was different for guys. They could do what they wanted and no one would care but girls got talked about.

'Yeah you've gotta be careful Sharon, I mean look at Paulette.' Sharon frowned not sure what she was implying.

'What do you mean?'

'Well she has a reputation, I mean I'm not saying she's a slut,' Rhonda said backtracking. 'But the guys think she's put it about.'

'I think Paulette's all talk.' Sharon remembered how back in eleventh grade Paulette would act like she was far more sophisticated and experienced than the rest of them, but Sharon hadn't been entirely convinced.

'It doesn't matter if it's talk or not,' Rhonda said, impatient to get to the point. 'She has a reputation and Goose told me it's one of the reasons Johnny's holding back with her. It's not only cos of Steph, it's cos he doesn't want to be with a girl who he thinks half the school's been with.'

'Really?' Sharon gasped open mouthed.

'Yeah, but don't say anything. It's what guys are like though, what the t birds are like at any rate. None of them want a girl who's damaged goods.'

'It's total double standards, do you really think they're all so virtuous?' Sharon said indignantly. Rhonda laughed.

'I dunno, Davey might be. The point is if you do it, Louis will think less of you afterwards, even though he's the one that wants you to. And he'll talk about you.' Sharon pulled a face.

'Yeah I know. But if I don't, he might get fed up and dump me.' 

'If he'd do that then he's not worth it in the first place,' Rhonda said. Sharon nodded in agreement, and turned her attention back to Johnny's caterwauling.

~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie was hanging out in the chemistry lab keeping Frenchy company during a free period. Frenchy was trying to concentrate on her experiment whilst Stephanie confided in her about her difficulties with Johnny.

'I bet you didn't have to put up with this shit when you were a pink lady,' Steph whined.

'We had our fights, and our make ups and break ups, but we didn't have all these dumb codes and rules you've got,' Frenchy admitted.

'Well we inherited them from the last lot of t birds and pink ladies,' Stephanie reminded her. 'I didn't think they'd get taken so seriously.' Frenchy frowned, thinking back.

'In a way we were kinda responsible for that. When we were choosing the new pink ladies our leader Rizzo had stuff going on. She wasn't really interested, so once Danny had picked a new leader for the t birds, Rizzo just made his girlfriend pink lady leader.'

'Yeah that's what happened with me,' Steph said. It was only because she'd been Johnny's girl she was picked as leader. Frenchy nodded.

'Yeah, well these new t birds had their girlfriends made pink ladies, and I guess they came up with the code. Cos it suited them since they were coupled up anyway.' Stephanie shuck her head, what a typical guy thing to do, make up a rule to keep the girls in check.

'Now it's making my life difficult cos no way am I getting back with Johnny, but in the meantime I can't date anyone else.'

'You don't like Davey?' Frenchy teased and Steph scoffed.

'I don't know how he even got to be a t bird, but seriously this is driving a wedge between me and my friends. They think it's a badge of honour to go with a t bird and I don't. I mean they're just ordinary guys.' She looked up as Michael came in.

'Hey Frenchy,' he said. 'I've a message from Sandy, she wants you to come round for tea on Sunday, she has something important to discuss.' Frenchy raised her eyebrow but Michael refused to elaborate, and Stephanie left them to it, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation.

~~~~~

'So what does Sandy want to discuss?' Frenchy asked.

'I'm not sure,' Micheal said wearily.

'You sound tired.' He looked tired as well.

'I've just got a lot on with school work, and helping out with the talent show. I think I've over committed myself,' he admitted.

'But you're smart, how hard can school work be for you?' He was English she thought, it had to be easy for him.

'I've been giving a few of the guys some private tuition,' he said, an essay for Goose tucked away under his own papers.

'You shouldn't let people take advantage of you,' Frenchy warned.

'I'm not, they pay me.' He explained how he was saving up for a bike.

'Is it really worth it, aren't you going back to England after graduation?' He shrugged.

'I'm not sure what my plans are, and in the meantime I want to get a motorcycle.' Frenchy was surprised by how determined he sounded, it seemed quite pointless to her.

~~~~~

The pink ladies were having a dress rehearsal after school, and Paulette especially was eager to show off her costume. 

'I remembered what you said Sharon, about dressing to represent summer.' She smiled as she took off her robe to reveal a skimpy bikini and very little else.

'Paulette....' Sharon said hesitantly.

'You are not going out there like that!' Johnny snapped. Everyone was looking at her, and for all the guys appeared appreciative he could tell they were thinking it was too much. Or rather too little.

'Johnny I'm summer,' she said secretly pleased by his reaction. 

'I'm sure we can work on it,' Sharon said awkwardly, not wanting to put Paulette off when she was at least making an effort. However she knew there was no way Ms McGee would let her perform in something so revealing.

'In the meantime cover up,' Johnny snapped seeing Goose gawping at her.

'God Paulette, you're such an exhibitionist,' Dolores snarled throwing her robe at her, her own cheeks were pink on Paulette's behalf.

'You're just jealous, all of you,' Paulette said seeing the twins sneering at her. She went and sat down with Sharon and Rhonda who were staying back to watch the t birds rehearsal, Steph left by herself.

'My god have you actually listened to the lyrics in this,' Sharon said her tone disapproving. The whole song seemed to be about how Johnny could help the guys to find a girl to score with, especially if the girl they had wasn't giving them what they wanted.

'Are you taking it a bit personally?' Rhonda teased, and Sharon scowled.

'It's tongue in cheek,' Paulette added.

'Yeah but it's what they think,' Sharon said. 'We're t bird chicks and they can go with whoever they want.'

'Sharon I think you're being a bit over sensitive,' Rhonda said while Sharon continued to brood. The t birds left the stage, and Sharon made her way over to Louis, ready to pounce.

'Hey,' he said going to kiss her, and she pulled him to one side.

'You know if you want 'a chick who can give you more,' then go right ahead,' she hissed, getting angry.

'Eh what are you on about?' He looked at her blankly.

'Your act,' she said, and he laughed.

'Sharon it's just a dumb song.' He couldn't believe she was getting upset. He could see Johnny watching them, and snickering.

'Well I'm just saying, you can go find someone else if you want,' she said folding her arms across her chest.

'I don't want to find someone else,' he insisted. 'Look let me get my things and I'll meet you outside.' She flounced off, clearly still not happy, and Johnny came over.

'What was that all about?'

'Sharon's got it into her head our song is some sort of dig about her,' Louis admitted and Johnny laughed.

'Jeez you've got your work cut out with her.' None of them knew how he put up with Sharon sometimes, she was certainly highly strung.

'I guess it's a bit close to home,' Louis said with a sigh.

'Look I've told you. If you wanna get somewhere with her you need spell out what she might lose if she doesn't start cooperating.'

'I can't threaten to dump her,' Louis said. He was pretty certain she'd dump him if he did.

'Well I wouldn't be so blunt about it but you're gonna have to say something. Why should it all be her way?' 

'It's not like that,' Louis said, but he didn't think Johnny would understand. He had Paulette fawning all over him, he was used to calling the shots. Sharon wouldn't let herself be pushed around so easily.

'From where I'm standing that's exactly how it looks, it's all Sharon's way,' Johnny said. 'You've gotta do something to make her think about what you want, and what she might be missing out on.' Johnny left Louis to mull it over.

~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

With the amount of essays the t birds were putting his way Michael soon had enough money for a bike. Deep down he knew Frenchy was right; it was a waste of time and money but once he'd got the idea in his head he was almost obsessed by it. School work was easy for him, this was a challenge, and if he impressed Stephanie then even better. 

'No one but no one knows this happened,' Johnny said wagging his finger in his face as they made the trade, and Michael gave him a rueful look. The irony was not lost on him that the t birds, who wouldn't give him the time of day in public, were all begging for his help. Supposedly they were cool and tough, yet here they were worried about getting the grades to graduate.

~~~~

Sharon glanced at Louis's history paper as they were sat outside eating lunch. She picked it up and began to flick through it frowning.

'Since when did you get so good at history?' He'd actually got a B plus, not so far from her A minus, and she was way better at history than he was.

'Dunno, I guess it's a fluke,' Louis said with a shrug.

'You'll be going to college at this rate,' she said passing his paper back, and he laughed.

'Nah that's the last thing I'd do. I can't wait to get out of here.'

'Well we're half way there,' she said with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to graduating.

'I don't know if I can stand to wait that long,' Louis said slowly. 'School's so boring.' Her eyes widened with surprise.

'What do you mean? You'd actually drop out?' He paused for a moment as if contemplating her words.

'Yeah I might. I mean I'm just wasting time here, I want to get on with my life.'

'But Louis that's just dumb! To miss out on getting your diploma for the sake of a few months, that's stupid!' Her voice rose with indignation.

'It's not though, I've been thinking about it,' he said quietly. 'Kennedy says you've gotta ask what you can do for your country right?' She nodded. 'And a war's coming?'

'There already is a war in Vietnam Louis.' How could he be good at history and not know this stuff?

'Right,' he said his eyes meeting hers. 'There's a war, and there's gonna be a bigger war against the Russians so I was thinking I might sign up. I mean why wait to be drafted?'

'What!' 

'It's like Kennedy says....'

'I know what Kennedy says,' she snapped, her admiration for Kennedy taking a nose dive. 'But you might get hurt, and we'd never see each other.' He'd had some stupid ideas before now but this was on a whole new level.

'I thought you'd be pleased, we all have to do our bit.' She bit her lip and turned away.

'There're other ways, I don't want you to sign up.'

'It's just something to consider,' he said putting his arm around her. She shuffled closer to him.

'I really wouldn't want you to go away. Promise me you won't make any hasty decisions?' He paused for a moment, and she held her breath.

'Ok, but I do think it would be the right thing to do.' Her heart sank, this had to be the worst news ever.

~~~~

Stephanie was startled when Miss Mason put her essay firmly down in front of her, and gave her a pointed look.

'See me after class.' Steph looked at her paper and saw a bright red F on it. She caught Michael's eye, and flipped her paper over feeling embarrassed about the grade. For the rest of class she insolently chewed her gum ignoring the stern looks Miss Mason kept directing at her.

'Who asked him to write all that stuff anyway,' she grumbled under her breath as she finally left the class room. Michael coughed startling her.

'I guess she didn't like your essay?'

'No kidding, I've gotta write it all again,' she said her voice whiny.

'I could give you a hand.' She opened her mouth to tell him to get lost but she was really was stuck with the essay. She knew it had been bad but an F?

'I don't know,' she said hesitating, wanting him to convince her.

'Why don't I look it over before rehearsals, see if we can salvage something from it,' he suggested with a smile, and she chewed her bottom lip.

'Ok...I guess you might be able to give me a few pointers.' She knew he'd helped more than a few people out with their school work, it couldn't hurt to let him take a look at it.

~~~~

Stephanie and Michael sat to one side of the stage. The pink ladies rehearsal was the last of the day so they had some spare time. Steph saw Johnny scowling at them as he took his place on the stage, and she turned away. She watched Michael reading through her essay and she could tell he was trying not to smile.

'Hey I'm not normally this bad,' she said.

'Really?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Look if I'm a lost cause...' She couldn't help feeling defensive.

'No, no you're not, you have the right idea but your phraseology needs a bit of work.' She looked at him confused.

'Well lets see,' he said picking out a passage. 'Hamlet went totally nuts when he caught his mother doing it in the sack with his uncle.' He laughed, and Stephanie felt herself blush. Her words sounded so much worse when he repeated them with his English accent.

'That's no so great is it?'

'No, you need to say something like, 'Hamlet was tormented by his mother's incestuous relationship with his uncle.' It means the same thing but the language is more appropriate for an English essay.' Stephanie was impressed, and quickly scribbled his words down.

'You're a really smart guy.' 

'I don't know about that, and as far as Hamlet goes, I guess I have a home advantage,' he said tongue in cheek.

'Don't sell yourself short, it's not just Hamlet, you're good at everything.' She realised this was the longest conversation they'd had since he'd tried to ask her out, and she'd given him the brush off. 

'I'm not that good really,' Michael said. 'I try my best for my parents sake since they've given me this opportunity to come to America.' She frowned.

'You think it's an opportunity to come here?'

'Yeah for someone like me it is. My parents didn't have anything like the chances they've given me. My dad left school at fifteen, he had to work to help support his brothers and sisters, my mother was the same....' Stephanie listened fascinated.

'Steph will you come on,' Paulette hollered. 'Sharon's waiting.' Stephanie looked apologetically at Michael.

'I guess I'd better go.'

'Me too, I've got a piano to play but I'll work with you on your essay later.'

'That'll be great,' she said, and she meant it. She'd enjoyed talking to him, and he'd made her feel that her essay wasn't such a hard task after all. She saw Johnny talking to Goose and gesturing towards her. She gave him a filthy look, he needed to get it into his head that what she did was nothing to do with him anymore.

~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Much as Stephanie wanted to spend as little time as possible around Johnny she still made a point of going to the Bowlarama. She wasn't going to let him push her out of her friendship group.

'Did I tell you I thought I saw Balmudo yesterday at Frosty's Palace?' Paulette asked, and Steph looked sceptical.

'Why would he go there?' Paulette glanced over at the t birds who were playing on the pinball machines and lowered her voice.

'Johnny reckons he's staking him out.' Sharon and Rhonda exchanged anxious looks but Stephanie laughed.

'That's all in Johnny's head!' 

'That's not true.'

'Paulette I've seen it with my own eyes loads of times.' She didn't want to pull rank on Paulette but she'd been with Johnny for years, and knew all about his game playing and posturing. Paulette opened her mouth to object as Dolores came running in, dashing over to the t birds.

'Balmudo's out front and he's all alone!' Johnny froze, and his game ended. Goose went to take over but Johnny stopped him.

'Your turn after we tilt that crater face Balmudo.' He turned to leave, Goose and Louis fell into line with him.

'Louis be careful,' Sharon called out alarmed running after them. Steph paused for a moment but curiosity got the better of her and she followed as well. She pushed her way to the front of the small crowd that had gathered behind the glass doors at the front of the Bowlarama. She could see Johnny, Louis and Goose were facing not only Balmudo but all his gang.

'They're been set up,' Rhonda whispered to her while Sharon nervously chewed on her cigarette holder. Steph strained to hear what was being said outside but seconds later Johnny pulled the door open and they dived back inside locking it behind them. Johnny pushed past the crowd around him ignoring the murmurs that he'd punked out.

'What's everyone looking at?' he shouted at no one in particular and Steph rolled her eyes thinking same old Johnny.

'Hey where's Davey?' Goose asked looking around.

'He went out front,' someone shouted. They all looked at each other in dismay, before turning their eyes to Johnny. He shrugged helplessly, running his hand through his hair.

'We can't just leave him,' Goose started to say as the roar of engines caught their attention. Steph guessed Balmudo was loudly letting them know he was leaving but they all made their way to the doors to see exactly what the commotion was anyway. She saw Davey lying on the floor while Balmudo was screaming at the gang around him.

'Get him!' he yelled gesturing towards some guy on a motorcycle who appeared to have come between him and Davey. Stephanie stepped outside to get a better look at what was going on. She watched awestruck as the gang tried to catch the biker but they were outrun at every turn. She'd never seen anything like it and listening to the hushed voices around her she wasn't the only one. She looked over at the t birds and saw a mixture of admiration and jealousy on their faces, Johnny especially was positively green. Moments later sirens sounded and all the bikers fled.

'Wow,' Paulette gasped as the pink ladies exchanged impressed glances.

'Everyone inside, we bowl,' Johnny snapped but Stephanie hung back staring into the distance as she tried to collect her thoughts. That guy was something else.

'I'll catch up with you in a few minutes ok.' Johnny glared at her before storming off, and the pink ladies all gave her a pointed look. She frowned at them, and Sharon spoke up.

'You know Steph there's been talk.'

'We haven't been talking,' Rhonda added. 'But there has been talk, questioning your loyalty to the t birds.' Stephanie's mouth dropped open.

'You don't have to go steady with Johnny,' Paulette said quickly. 'I think it's better for both of you that it's over.'

'But the code says that we're t bird chicks,' Sharon pointed out. 'At least till grad.'

'Well maybe I'm tired of being someone's chick,' Steph snapped, and Rhonda looked incredulous.

'Tired of being someone's chick, are you feeling ok?' Stephanie shrugged and turned away. Sharon shook her head before running back to Louis making it clear where her loyalties lied, Rhonda quickly following.

'So I guess that guy caught your eye,' Paulette said offering her a cigarette. She took it gratefully even though she was supposed to have quit.

'He was something else, god if I could get a guy like that.' Paulette smiled no doubt happy to have it again confirmed that Steph had no interest in Johnny.

'Well maybe you will,' she said linking her arm through Stephanie's. 'Come on, let's go inside before everyone starts talking.' Talking even more, Steph thought, but she let Paulette lead her away.

~~~~

'Where'd Dimucci go?' Johnny demanded as he tried to round everyone up for a game. He was in a foul mood after the mystery biker had upstaged him.

'He took Sharon home,' Goose said.

'Right.' Johnny was somewhat placated, it was Steph that was his problem. 'So that biker's got you all hot and bothered?' She looked at him dismissively, and that got him even more riled up.

'I guess we're not the class act,' he continued, determined to get a rise out her.

'I guess not,' she said with a halfhearted shrug.

'Well that jacket you're wearing is t bird property.' Stephanie pulled a face at him.

'So?'

'You wanna leave the party, drop your jacket at the door on the way out!' Everyone looked on nervously.

'Whatever Johnny,' Steph replied, chewing her gum insolently.

'I gotta a rep to protect,' he snapped, furious that she wasn't taking him seriously. 'Let's get out of here Paulette.' He grabbed Paulette's arm and she went with him, giving Stephanie an apologetic backwards glance.

~~~

Sharon led Louis into the living room warning him to be quiet since her mom had already gone to bed. They sat down and she turned the TV on adjusting the volume to low.

'Steph was totally crushing on that guy,' she whispered. 'It's the first time she's noticed anyone since Johnny.' Louis shrugged.

'To be honest I really don't care about Steph or Johnny.'

'Oh?' she said teasing him, pretending she didn't know where he was leading.

'No,' he said grabbing her. 'You know that.' He kissed her and she smiled thinking he was so predictable.

'If you were that interested in me you wouldn't be considering signing up,' she said breaking away from him. She should be supportive but she couldn't get her head around it.

'I am interested in you. But I think I should do something with my life, do what's right for our country.' She looked into his eyes, she was impressed by the patriotism.

'But you'll forget all about me,' she said chewing her lip.

'I won't, I promise,' he insisted and she let him kiss her again. 'If anything you'll forget about me.'

'Of course I won't! How can you think that?'

'Well, you know....I obviously feel a lot more for you than you do for me.' She sighed thinking, here we go again.

'That's not fair,' she said shuffling away from him. 'It's different for guys.'

'This is about you and me, no one else.'

'It isn't though and you know it. I've heard the way you talk about girls.' She thought of Paulette.

'I wouldn't talk about you like that. Don't you trust me?' She folded her arms across her chest.

'I just don't see what the big hurry is.' However, she didn't entirely trust him not to not talk. She knew how guys bragged, and he was no different. 'Unless you're planning to dump me why the rush?'

'Of course I'm not going to dump you!'

'Well maybe you should,' she told him. 'I think you'd be better off with someone like Paulette.'

'What?' She could see he was appalled by the suggestion and she tried not to smile. 'No way would I want to be with someone like Paulette.'

'And why's that?' Although she knew why, guys didn't want girls who were easy for anything but one thing.

'Because I want to be with you,' he said slowly. 'And if you felt the same you'd want to too.'

'You're confusing me Louis. I don't know what do think'.

'Don't stress about it,' he reassured her. 'I just want you to think about it.' She sighed, it was all well and good him saying that, he didn't have half as much at stake as she did.

~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

'This is much better,' Michael said handing Stephanie her Hamlet essay back at rehearsals. She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to do yet another rewrite.

'Thanks for helping.'

'No problem,' he said smiling but she sighed deeply. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah sorry, I've just got stuff on my mind,' she admitted her brows furrowed.

'What sort of stuff?' She paused feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Oh it's so stupid, but did you hear about all the drama at the Bowlarama last week? The motorcycle chase?' She avoided looking at him feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah.'

'Well, there was this guy, the one on the bike who saved Davey from a beating. I don't know why but he's got to me, there was just something about him, he was sort of fearless.' She drifted off her cheeks flushing.

'Right,' Michael said hiding a smile.

'Yeah it's dumb isn't it?' she said seeing the look on his face.

'No I wouldn't say that, I guess there must have been something about him.' Stephanie frowned suspecting he was mocking her.

'But I don't even know him,' she finally said.

'Well you're bound to run into him again, he must be from around here.'

'Maybe,' she said. 'I think the twins are ready for you.' They were stood by the piano gesturing for Michael, and she was glad to bring their conversation to an end. She didn't want to be talking about her crush with Michael Carrington of all people.

~~~~

Rehearsals did not go well for the pink ladies. Stephanie was so hung up on the mystery guy she could barely focus and Sharon was completely flapping.

'Your timings are all off,' Sharon yelled stopping the performance. Rhonda and Paulette looked helplessly at Steph.

'Sharon you're making them worse, if you'd just calm down-'

'I am calm!' Rhonda and Paulette burst out laughing, and Sharon stormed off the stage, Louis running after her. Stephanie shrugged.

'I guess that's it for today,' she said not caring.

'I'm tired of Miss Bossy Boots,' Paulette complained glaring at Sharon's retreating form.

'Ignore her, she's just stressing.'

'I don't know how Dimucci puts up with her,' Paulette added as she flung the headpiece from her costume down. 'Johnny doesn't know when he's well off.'

'That's Dimucci's problem,' Steph said.

'Well it's not like he's getting any if you know what I mean,' Paulette said lowering her voice. 'And not for lack of trying Johnny said.' Rhonda moved closer to them to hear, and Steph frowned.

'Paulette I wouldn't pay attention to anything Johnny says much less repeat it.'

'So you won't want to hear about the little plan he's devised then,' Paulette sniffed, and Steph exchanged a look with Rhonda.

'Plan?' Rhonda bit first.

'No I've said too much,' Paulette said disingenuously.

'Spit it out,' snapped Steph, she could do without the stupid game playing. Paulette pouted at her before continuing.

'He's gonna tell Sharon he's signing up, and that he's being deployed overseas so she'll give him something to remember her by.'

'Eh?' Rhonda said.

'Jeez and you act like I'm the stupid one,' Paulette said as they worked out what she meant.

'That's disgusting,' Rhonda spat. 'It's like, wow...surely she wouldn't fall for that...although I guess it would appeal to her sense of patriotic duty....'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Steph demanded, what sort of a friend was Paulette?

'It's not my place to,' said Paulette in a small voice. 'You know the code, I can't go interfering in t bird/pink lady relationships.'

'It didn't stop you jumping in Steph's grave,' Rhonda said and Paulette blushed.

'Steph knows it's not like that.' Steph pulled a face, it was exactly like that.

'What I know is that you should have told Sharon what Johnny told you.'

'It's all kinds of wrong Paulette,' Rhonda added. 'We'll have to tell Sharon.'

'I'll do it,' Steph said. 'If she thinks we all know about it it'll be worse. Johnny might have it wrong anyway.' That's what she hoped but she was doubtful, it sounded exactly like something those jerks would come up with.

~~~~

Sharon was getting her things out of her locker while Louis tried in vain to calm her down.

'Honestly, it wasn't that bad.'

'We are going to be a complete flop!' She slammed her locker shut and grimaced as she saw Stephanie approaching them.

'Hey,' Steph called and Sharon scowled at her, she'd messed up the most. However before she could speak Stephanie had turned her attention to Louis, fixing a hard stare on him.

'I hear you're joining the army?' He shrugged avoiding eye contact with her. 'That's real cool, so when are you signing up?' Sharon frowned wondering why Steph sounded so hostile.

'Erm I'm not sure,' Louis said awkwardly.

'Oh is that how it works?' Steph asked cocking her head to the side. 'They let you take your time to make your mind up? Do you get to choose your foreign posting as well?' She glared at him and Louis squirmed.

'I dunno.' Sharon looked at them feeling baffled.

'What are you talking about Stephanie?'

'Why don't you tell her Dimucci?' Steph snarled and he looked down while she shook her head. 'He's been lying to you, he's no more joining the army than I'm going to the moon! It's just some stupid trick.' Sharon's eyes widened.

'Trick? Louis?' He couldn't look at her.

'He wants you to think he's signing up, and that he's going to get posted abroad in some war zone,' Steph explained.

'But why?' It made no sense at all.

'For god sake Sharon!' Steph almost yelled at her. 'Tell her Dimucci.' He shrugged, and Sharon slowly put the pieces together.

'Oh my god! Louis Dimucci how could you? I've been worried sick, I thought you were....' she broke off, angry and upset all at once.

'Look it wasn't like that,' he started to say, and Sharon spun around racing down the corridor with Stephanie running after her. She flung the door of the ladies bathroom open and hid inside.

'How could he do that?' she wailed to Stephanie. 'Oh my god, what was he thinking?' She couldn't believe that he was going to try and manipulate her into bed with him. She felt sick at the deception.

'Sharon I've told you before, these guys are just jerks.' Sharon bristled yet she couldn't deny what Steph was telling her.

'I don't know, maybe it's my fault?' she said rubbing her temples. She'd been deluding herself to think he was happy to wait.

'Of course it's not your fault.' Steph insisted. 'Louis Dimucci does not deserve you. You might love him, or think you do, but he has no respect. None of the t birds do, they're so busy trying to be cool they don't know how to treat people right.'

'He's not like that...' Sharon said but then stopped. Obviously he had no respect for her, all he was thinking was about what he wanted, her feelings didn't come into it at all.

'Ditch him Sharon.' Sharon looked at her miserably thinking that was what she'd have to do, if she didn't he wouldn't respect her anyway. She felt like crying.

'I'm going to have to go, my brother's picking me up. Do you think Louis has gone?'

'The rat is probably lurking around, maybe a run in with your brother is what he needs.' Sharon shook her head.

'No I wouldn't want that.' She felt a lump rising in her throat, and swallowed hard, she did not want to cry. She couldn't believe she was going to dump Louis, but then if getting her into bed was all that mattered to him he'd probably dump her now anyway.

'Aw don't get upset,' Steph said seeing her bite her lip. 'He's not worth it. Come on, I'll walk with you.' Grateful for the support Sharon left with Stephanie.

~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

'I'm never speaking to Louis again,' Sharon snapped at Rhonda the next day as she got her stuff out of her locker. She couldn't believe Rhonda was actually trying to meditate on Louis's behalf. No doubt Goose had put her up to it, the guys always stuck together.

'You don't think you're being a bit dramatic?' Rhonda asked tentatively. 'It sounds like it's all a bit of a misunderstanding.'

Sharon spun around. 'Misunderstanding? Do you really think that?'

Rhonda withered under her glare. 'I guess not, but are you sure you want to throw your relationship away without even talking to him?'

'He doesn't have anything to say that's worth listening to.' Sharon slammed her locker shut as she saw Louis approaching, and Rhonda winced.

'Sharon...' Louis started to say placing his hand on her arm. She snatched her arm away, her heart pounding.

'Don't speak to me,' she hissed trying to keep her voice steady. 'I don't want to hear it!' She pushed past him, her heels clicking as she marched down the corridor, Rhonda trailing after her.

~~~~

Louis could not believe how stubborn Sharon was being, she hadn't spoken for over a week now. Even when they were forced together at rehearsals she was determinedly keeping out of his way, directing all her orders at Davey. It was getting beyond a joke. He watched her talking to the pink ladies as they got ready for their act, they were on last.

'I've totally messed things up with Sharon,' he remarked to Michael who was also watching and waiting.

'Oh?'

'Yeah.' Louis got his cigarettes out on autopilot before putting them away again.

'Go talk to her then,' Michael suggested.

'She's not speaking to me, I mean I did something really stupid...well I didn't, but I sort of did. I said some things I shouldn't have,' he said struggling to explain.

'Right....So why don't you apologise to her then?'

'It's not that simple,' Louis said, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

'What you can't say sorry?' Michael asked mocking him. 'Forget you're a t bird and put your ego to one side.'

Louis frowned. 'It's not like that, what if she won't forgive me, then I'll have lost her.'

'If you don't say anything you'll have lost her anyway,' Michael pointed out as Louis continued to brood.

~~~~

'I've told you Sharon, dump him,' Steph said giving Louis a hard look.

'You can't leave him in limbo like this,' Rhonda added. 'If you don't wanna be with him then you should put him out of his misery.'

'I don't know,' Sharon said with a deep sigh, her eyes flitting over to Louis briefly. She didn't want to admit that she liked being his girlfriend, when he wasn't pressurising her that is.

Steph groaned. 'I wish you girls could see what jerks these guys are. Now that guy at the Bowlarama, I could get worked up over him.'

Sharon rolled her eyes, she knew how impressed Steph had been but she knew nothing about him. 'He could be anyone Steph.'

'I wonder if he goes to Rydell?' Paulette mused. 'That would be perfect.'

Perfect for you, Sharon thought to herself.

'Uh oh,' Steph said her mouth turning down. 'Look who's coming over.' Sharon turned to see Louis heading their way. She cringed, surely he wasn't going to make a scene in front of her friends?

'Sharon,' he said putting a hand on her shoulder. 'I need to talk to you.' She looked from him to the pink ladies who were watching with eager anticipation.

'Alone,' Louis added. Sharon hesitated for a moment and then grabbed her purse, more anxious about avoiding a scene than going with him.

'You don't have to go,' Steph said glaring at Louis.

'It's ok,' Sharon said getting up, and Louis smirked at Steph before they left.

~~~

'Oh my God, what a jerk!' Steph exclaimed watching Louis leave with Sharon.

'Don't be like that, he's not totally in the wrong,' Paulette said. Stephanie regarded her incredulously. 'I'm just saying that you can't go so far with a guy and not expect him to want to take it further, that gives mixed messages. Johnny says she's a tease.'

'Johnny says?' Steph laughed joylessly. 'That would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic. So a girl says no and that's giving mixed messages?'

Paulette furrowed her eyebrows. 'It's not very fair to expect a guy to just stop.'

Stephanie looked at her in disbelieve. 'You believe that?' She seriously wondered why she hung out with her at times.

'Well, Johnny said...' Steph cut her off.

'I don't care what he said, I dumped him because I'd listened to him talking shit for long enough. I don't wanna hear you spouting it now.'

Paulette pouted. 'I'm just trying to see it from both sides,' she said flicking her hair.

Stephanie looked at Rhonda and shook her head. There really was no use in talking to Paulette sometimes, she was turning into Johnny's parrot.

~~~~

Sharon and Louis went outside to talk, sitting down in the bleachers. Sharon looked across the empty pitch, shivering as the sun went behind a cloud.

'You wanted to talk?' she said pulling her cardigan more tightly around herself.

'Yeah.' Louis lit a cigarette, not looking at her.

'Well talk then!'

'Ah look, I'm sorry.'

'That's it,' she said looking at him wide-eyed. 'Sorry for what exactly. Sorry for lying? Sorry for having me worried sick? Sorry for being a jerk?' She let her temper flare up.

'Yeah all of that,' Louis said with a half smile.

'Oh my god you're laughing at me!'

'No I'm not, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was an idiot ok?' She bet he was glad the other t birds weren't around to hear him pleading.

'It's not ok though is it? How can I trust you?'

He shrugged, unable to answer. 'So you want to split up cos I did one stupid thing?'

She hesitated not sure what to do, she loved him, she thought he loved her but for him to lie to her like that, to try and trick her....she rubbed her forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache.

'I don't know,' she eventually murmured a lump rising up in her throat. She swallowed hard watching as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small package.

'I was going to give you this on Friday for your birthday. But seeing as you might not want anything more to do with me I may as well give it to you now.' He handed the gift over.

'Oh Louis.' Tears sprang to her eyes. She wished things hadn't got so messed up. Quickly she wiped her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see. He put his arm around her and apologised again.

'Give me another chance,' he wheedled. 'I promise nothing like this will happen again.' He kissed the top of her head. 'I'll take you somewhere really nice for your birthday. I do love you, you know.'

'I don't know,' she said biting her lip while she turned the gift around in her hands.

'Yeah, you do,' Louis said holding her gaze for a moment.

She smiled, relenting. She knew all along she hadn't wanted to split up with him. 'So where would we go for my birthday?'

'Wherever you want.'

'Ok,' she said letting out a deep breath thinking that he'd probably had a seduction plan in mind for Friday, she pushed the thought to one side. 'No funny business,' she warned.

'Who me?' He laughed and kissed her playfully. 'The thought never entered my head.' She jabbed him in the ribs but laughed, feeling happier than she had in ages. Stephanie was no doubt going to tell her she was a fool but then who was she to talk? Her own relationship history wasn't anything to be proud of.

~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Paulette and Rhonda stood by the pinball machines in the Bowlarama trying to keep out of Johnny's way. Steph was a no show again and he was in a foul mood.

'He's really obsessed by that guy,' Paulette whispered referring to the mystery biker. 'He absolutely hates him.' Rhonda glanced over at Johnny.

'But why? He saved Davey.'

'I know but Johnny thinks he's invaded his turf so to speak.' Rhonda nodded, they both knew Johnny considered Steph to be part of his turf.

Rhonda lowered her voice. 'Do the rest of the t birds think the same?'

'Well they have to do what Johnny says,' Paulette said. 'We all do.'

Rhonda shook her head. 'I think Johnny's jealous. This guy rides better than him, and Steph is totally crushing on him...' Paulette was peeved, she didn't need reminding that Johnny still had feelings for Steph. Fortunately, their conversation was brought to a halt by Johnny calling them over.

'I've been thinking,' he said. 'We're going to have to do something about Steph.'

'What do you mean?' asked Paulette.

'She's damaging our reputation, I mean where is she tonight? Hanging out with her nerd friends?' Goose and Davey laughed but Paulette was confused.

'Who do you mean Johnny?'

'Well Shakespeare for one, I've seen her at rehearsals, and they're getting a bit too friendly for my liking.'

Paulette's heart sank, and she forced herself to smile. 'Michael's not so bad.'

'It's not just him though is it?' Johnny said ominously, and Paulette knew he was referring to the mystery biker. 'Since she doesn't want to hang out with us, maybe she should not hang out with us permanently.'

'Johnny that's not fair. Dimucci and Sharon aren't here tonight either.'

'It is Sharon's birthday,' Rhonda interjected.

'Yeah that's different,' Johnny said. 'And besides, they are not disrespecting the jacket.' Rhonda almost laughed but Paulette could see his point.

'So what, you're gonna throw her out the gang?' Goose asked. Johnny paused, adjusting his jacket collar.

'I'll deal with it.' They all exchanged glances; technically the t birds outranked the pink ladies so he could do it, however, Paulette wasn't convinced he'd follow through on his threat. 

~~~~~

Stephanie was working at her dad's service station on Saturday, she knew her friends all had plans with the t birds. She tried not to let it bother her but she sensed she was being excluded from the gang. Paulette was closer to Johnny now, and for all she didn't want him back she felt resentful that Paulette was blatantly taking her place. Sharon had made up with Louis, having completely let him off the hook, and both of them were pretending that nothing had ever happened.

Feeling angry Steph cleaned a car windscreen. It wasn't that she particularly minded helping her dad, he did pay her, but her friends had it easy in comparison. Paulette's dad gave her whatever she wanted, Sharon's mom had been left with a decent life insurance policy, and Rhonda's parents seemed to manage. She didn't think they really appreciated how she had to help her parents out.

She was lost in thought when a biker pulled up. It took her a moment to realise she was being stared at, and when she turned his way her heart almost jolted. It was that guy from the Bowlarama, the mystery guy. She smiled in recognition, then tried to rearrange her face, it wasn't like he knew her after all. She could hear a customer demanding her attention as the biker continued to watch her.

'Hey, you wanna ride?' he quietly asked, and her heart leapt. His voice sounded sorta familiar but she couldn't place it. Throwing caution to the wind she got behind him on his bike. She knew it was insane, he could be anyone, and she felt a rush of excitement run through her. They rode off, leaving her father protesting. She was gonna have hell to pay later.

~~~~

Stephanie felt like she'd been on the ride of her life but all too soon the biker was turning around and heading back to the station. She guessed it was getting dark, and she was determined to find out who he was before he left. She hadn't even got his name yet! Getting off his bike she contemplated him, her nerves building up. They both opened their mouths to speak when he suddenly jerked his head, looking over her shoulder. She heard the roar of motorcycle engines and her heart sank. She knew without looking who it was.

'Check this out,' Louis called as the t birds pulled into the service station with Paulette, Sharon and Rhonda on the back of their bikes.

'That's the guy who popped Balmudo!' Davey exclaimed.

'Look who he's popping now,' Goose yelled. Stephanie stepped away from the biker feeling nervous.

'Hey,' she called. 'What are you guys doing?' She tried to sound nonchalant but she put herself between Johnny and the biker, expecting trouble.

'So what's the story with the creep on the bike Zinone?' Johnny demanded glaring at her.

'Yeah the story, the creep,' Goose added and Rhonda slapped him. Sharon got off Louis's bike and tried to intervene.

'Personally, I think that-'

'We don't care Sharon!' Goose and Davey snapped in unison, and Louis fronted up to them angrily. Steph ignored them, Johnny was her problem.

'Listen Zinone, no chick of mine messes with no other creep except this creep.' Steph opened her mouth to object but Paulette beat her to it.

'No chick of yours?'

'Someone's jealous,' Sharon piped up and Louis nodded, whilst Paulette looked tearful.

'Why don't you get jealous like that over me?' Johnny looked from Paulette to Stephanie.

'I ain't jealous!' He threw his arms out in frustration. 'I am trying to deal with Steph and this creep so don't go getting all hysterical on me.'

Paulette recoiled from him yelling at her. 'I think you'd better decide who belongs to who around here cos I'm getting all mixed up!'

She began to cry and Johnny looked exasperated. 'Paulette you're embarrassing me.'

Steph sighed feeling weary, she could not believe her day was ending like this. 'Just stay out of my life Johnny and we'll all be a lot happier.'

'I'm out! But I catch you with this punk one more time I'll rearrange his face!' Steph tried to put herself between them as Johnny advanced but the biker stepped around her, ready to face Johnny.

'This punk has a name,' he said quietly and Johnny hesitated. He watched as the biker took off his helmet and goggles.

'You!' he gasped.

'Shakespeare?' Goose asked in disbelief, while Rhonda and Sharon began giggling.

'Micheal....' Stephanie was dumbstruck. A mixture of emotions ran through her, but most of all she felt deceived. Why hadn't he just told her who he was?

'Right well, Mr cool rider, Shakespeare, Carrington...' Johnny blustered losing control of the situation. He made a move towards Michael who was astride his bike.

'Just get outta here,' Stephanie begged. 'Please go.' 

'Later Johnny,' Michael said insolently before he drove off.

Johnny was outraged. 'You're a dead man! DED!'

They all looked at each other awkwardly, Johnny had totally lost his cool.

'I think you should get going,' Steph said glaring at them all.

'Yeah come on,' Louis said to Sharon, and Goose and Rhonda followed suit. Johnny looked at Paulette waiting for her to get on the back of his bike.

'Steph can I use your phone to call my dad?' she asked quietly.

'Paulette, I'll give you a ride home,' Johnny said.

'No thanks, after you're performance here tonight I'm not going anywhere with you ever again Mr Nogerelli.'

Johnny looked taken aback. 'Oh come on Paulette,' he said reaching a hand out to her. She folded her arms across her chest, and with both Paulette and Stephanie starring him down, Johnny gave up and left.

~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

'Hey Micheal I heard you had some sorta bust up with Johnny Nogerelli over the weekend?' Frenchy exclaimed when he sheepishly sought her out in the chemistry lab.

'You could call it that,' he said wearily. He'd tried to catch Stephanie all day but she was avoiding him.

'So what happened?' Frenchy asked keen to hear it from the horse's mouth. Micheal quickly recounted the sorry tale for her.

'Oh gosh,' said Frenchy nervously. 'You do know that the pink ladies are t bird property?' Micheal burst out laughing, their codes and rules got even more ridiculous.

'Well I don't think that matters,' he admitted. 'Steph's been avoiding me. I mean like this, I don't exactly knock her socks off.' He'd long ago ditched his ties and blazers but he still looked like the clean cut student that he was.

'But that is just so superficial,' Frenchy said pursing her lips. She well remembered when Danny was embarrassed by wholesome Sandy, she'd have thought Stephanie had a little bit more about her. They looked up as the door went and the pink ladies strode in, Steph dragging her heels.

'Having a facial?' Sharon inquired sarcastically.

'Yeah,' Micheal said his attention on Steph.

'Have you ever read a superman comic?' he asked her as she sat chewing gum, still ignoring him.

'Not in the last few hours,' she said pulling a face at him and the pink ladies giggled.

'Girls, girls,' Frenchy said grabbing Rhonda. 'What Rhonda needs for her nose is contouring. Let me show you.' Frenchy ushered them to the far side of the room so Michael could talk to Steph in peace.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she hissed.

'I was going to, if Johnny hadn't have shown up I was going to tell you then,' he said.

'I meant before that, after the night at the Bowlarama,' she said irritated, she'd been obsessing over the mystery biker for ages.

'I didn't know how to, I kinda felt dumb. I mean I didn't intend to ride in there and create all that drama, and then everyone was talking like I was something special. I felt like a fraud,' he admitted. She said nothing, she was completely mixed up. Michael was sort of becoming her friend, she had a huge crush on the biker, and she couldn't marry the two of them up.

'Why don't we meet at the diner after school,' Michael suggested. He'd been helping her with another essay.

'Ok,' she said trying to maintain her poise, she needed more time to think. She heard Rhonda protesting as Frenchy swept some blusher down the side of her face whilst the other girls giggled. She said goodbye to Micheal and went to join them.

~~~~

Stephanie threw her fork down with exasperation and looked at Micheal.

'You're a really smart guy, why'd you go do something like this?' she said still trying to understand.

'You wouldn't give me the time of day,' he admitted. 'Like this, I'm just Shakespeare to you.'

'That's not true, I'm here with you now aren't I?' she said feeling defensive.

'Yeah but only cos of what happened. You've only had anything to do with me cos you've needed my help, just like everyone else around here.' She wanted to deny it but it was true, she'd constantly dismissed him.

'That's not personal, I'm a pink lady and the code says...' she drifted off she knew that was a total cop out.

'The code stinks,' he said flatly. 'But I asked you out and your reason for turning me down had nothing to do with the code.'

'So you just go an reinvent yourself,' she asked chewing her gum to keep herself distracted.

'Not exactly, I wanted you to see there's more to me,' he said.

'I dunno,' she said. He was making her feel like a total flake, but she couldn't believe he'd gone to all that trouble for her. It was kinda flattering.

'Why don't we go out sometime,' he said. 'I could take you for a ride?' He could see by the way she was trying not to smile that she was tempted. Before she could answer the door bell went and they looked up to see Johnny coming their way, Goose trailing him.

'What do you want Johnny?' Steph asked warily, not wanting more trouble. He regarded her coldly.

'I'm letting you know that I am declaring us as an item officially over,' Johnny said with as much arrogance as he could muster.

'You're declaring,' Steph spluttered, and Goose and Michael looked at each other trying not to smile.

'That's right,' Johnny said.

'Fine you've declared it, it's over,' Steph said humouring him. 'Can we finish eating now.'

'I've one more thing to say, to you, to Shakespeare,' Johnny said and Michael's ears perked up.

'And what's that Johnny,' he asked nonchalantly, he wasn't going to let Johnny think he could intimidate him.

'You wanna get with Steph, well there's codes and rules that have to be followed first,' Johnny said and Steph rolled her eyes. He could take her jacket back if he was that bothered.

'Yeah cos Steph is t bird property,' Goose added, and Johnny glared at him, he was going to handle this.

'So if you want to be with Steph, then you're gonna have to become a t bird,' Johnny said.

'Excuse me but don't I have a say in this,' Stephanie objected.

'This is t bird business,' Johnny snarled at her but Micheal stopped Stephanie from further objecting, he wanted to hear this.

'So how do I become a t bird then?' Michael asked and Steph scowled, that wasn't what she wanted at all.

'Next Saturday I'll race you down at Thunder Road,' Johnny declared and Goose whistled impressed. 'You beat me, you're in, you lose then you keep the hell away from our chicks.' Micheal smiled at him.

'Ok, you've got a deal.' Johnny was taken by surprise, he'd expected a little negotiation first.

'No way,' Stephanie said. 'Micheal you don't have to do this. These guys don't tell me what to do, I don't give a damn about their codes and rules.'

'It's fine Steph,' Michael said sounding cocky. 'And when I win you can tell them what to do with their codes and rules.' Johnny bristled.

'I bet you won't be so confident when I see you on Thunder Road,' he said and Goose parroted his words.

'We'll see Johnny,' Micheal said and turned his attention back to Steph letting Johnny know the conversation was over. Johnny paused momentarily, not used to being dismissed, and then swaggered away.

'I can't believe she's taking the nerd's brains over your brawn,' Goose said as he left the diner with Johnny.

'Well Shakespeare's gonna be eating my dust, and when I win, she'll be history as well,' he growled. No way was Stephanie keeping the leadership of the pink ladies after this, she'd be lucky to if they let her in the cheer leading squad.

~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

The pink ladies were having a dress rehearsal for the talent show. Sharon was catching up on the latest gossip from Rhonda whilst Stephanie was on the stage.

'So Goose told me he went to the diner with Johnny, and while they were there Johnny dumped Steph!'

'You can't dump someone who has already dumped you,' Sharon said waving her cigarette holder in the air, she only had it for show since they couldn't smoke in school. Rhonda giggled.

'Exactly, but it gets better. Johnny then challenged Michael to a race down at Thunder road! We're all going this Saturday.' Sharon frowned.

'We are?'

'Yeah we've gotta support Johnny,' Rhonda said. 'We're t bird chicks.'

'The thing is Johnny has it coming, it would sorta serve him right if he lost.' Sharon glanced over at Johnny, he was huddled together with the other t birds.

'But we can't say that Sharon. Between the two of us, if Johnny wasn't leader of the t birds, I think I'd be rooting for Michael. But we can't.'

'I know we'll have to support Johnny but I hope it doesn't get out of hand.' Sharon could well imagine Johnny roping all the t birds into racing. She got up, and gestured to Louis to come over to her.

'Did you know Johnny's racing Michael down at Thunder Road?'

'Yeah, he said if Shakespeare wants to be a t bird then he'll have to beat him.' Sharon groaned.

'And what if Michael gets hurt? We need him to play the piano for our act.' Louis grinned at her.

'You know I wish you were this absessed over me.'

'Obsessed you mean,' she said correcting his grammar.

'You know what I mean,' he said more seriously.

'I do like you Louis....' He sighed.

'Like?'

'Stop pushing me all the time,' she said her voice strained.

'Sorry.' He put his arm around her, and she was tempted to shrug him off.

'Steph the lights have gone out on your dress.' Sharon deliberately turned her attention back to the act, she knew what Louis was alluding to and she didn't want to discuss it.

~~~~

As soon as they were finished Steph was running out the door to catch up with Michael. She ignored Sharon's complaints that she was leaving them to do all the tidying up, she'd make it up to Sharon later.

'Michael, stop, wait up.' He turned around.

'What do you want?' She stopped for a moment, catching her breath.

'This race with Johnny, I don't want you do do it.' It was a joke, they were treating her like some sort of prize and she was not impressed.

'Well I do want to do it. You know all year those guys have taken the mick out of me, and now I have the chance to show them...'

'Show them what exactly?' she asked imploring him to see sense. 'They're jerks Michael, so they underestimated you, so what? You show Johnny you're better than him but what does that prove?'

'It proves something to me,' he growled. 'And it proves something to Johnny Nogerelli.' Her face fell.

'You just want to beat Johnny, this is as much about your ego as it is about his.'

'Ok, maybe it is but wouldn't you want to see that smug look wiped off his face. It's not just me he's given a hard time to.' Her shoulders sagged.

'I can handle Johnny. I don't care about him, or what he might do to me. You could get hurt down at Thunder Road, have you ever even been down there?' The old abandoned road was little more than a dirt track.

'Actually I practiced down there, I wish you wouldn't underestimate me.'

'If you're doing this to prove something to me you don't have to. And I won't agree to see you just cos you beat Johnny,' she insisted.

'And if I lose to Johnny?'

'You think I'm that much of a flake?' she asked hurt.

'No I don't but I have to do this, I have to show those guys I'm not some kid they can push around.' 

'I guess it's your decision,' she said reluctantly going along with him.

~~~~~

'So are you gonna come and support me down at Thunder Road?' Johnny asked Paulette giving her his best winning smile.

'I think I have other plans.' Sharon and Rhonda nodded their approval.

'It'd mean a lot to me if you were there,' Johnny said trying to be charming.

'Why, isn't Stephanie the trophy?' Her tone was light but she was obviously reminding him of that night at the Bowlarama, he had a lot to make up for.

'She might be Shakespeare's trophy but she ain't mine.' Paulette paused, and Sharon and Rhonda moved closer, all ears.

'I've heard this before Johnny.'

'No you haven't, I've never said that before.' He looked at Sharon and Rhonda, and wanted to tell them to get lost, but since he'd humiliated Paulette more than once in front of them he guessed he had to suck it up.

'And you've never apologised to me either.' Paulette looked at him expectantly, and he looked at his feet squirming.

'Ok, I'm sorry, ok?'

'That's it?' Sharon and Rhonda were shaking their heads, urging Paulette on. Johnny shrugged.

'That wasn't very heartfelt Johnny,' Sharon piped up. 'I think Paulette deserves a proper explanation.' Paulette nodded, and Rhonda giggled.

'Jeez Dimucci can't you do something about her,' Johnny shouted over at Louis. Louis came over but Sharon gave him a warning look. Johnny sighed.

'Look Paulette, I'm sorry I treated you real bad. I guess I was sorta hung up on Steph and the way she sorta dumped me, and I wasn't thinking about anything else.'

'Yes I know it's Stephanie you're thinking about.' Johnny groaned, feeling frustrated.

'I am not thinking about Steph! I was but not any more. I was over her a long time ago.' He hated that he was having to say this in front of everyone, and he couldn't admit it was his resentment over Steph dumping him in the first place that had caused him to pursue her for so long.

'Maybe you should tell Paulette you're sorry for taking her for granted, and trampling all over her feelings,' Sharon suggested.

'Dimucci I swear to God...' Johnny growled, and Louis pulled Sharon away before she could say any more.

'Ok I'm sorry for taking you for granted, and ugh trampling all over your feelings,' Johnny said parroting Sharon's words. 'If you give me another chance it won't happen again.' Paulette looked at him, and he could see she was trying not to smile. She bit her lip and glanced at Rhonda.

'I'll think it over Johnny, there's a lot to forgive.' Rhonda nodded.

'Right...' Johnny was taken aback, he thought she'd be easy to win round.

'Look I'll see you at Thunder road, and we'll talk after the race.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

'So you'll be rooting for me?'

'Sure Johnny, you know me,' she said with a smile. He winked at her, he was almost certain he was forgiven.

~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny was in his element at Thunder Road, he'd parked up with the t birds and was strutting about. Rhonda was driving Paulette and Sharon. 

'Steph said she'd make her own way here,' Rhonda said as she came to a screeching stop.

'God one day you'll kill us,' Sharon complained.

'Yeah, and can you imagine dying a virgin?' Paulette asked dramatically. Sharon and Rhonda exchanged disbelieving looks.

'So who do you think Steph'll be supporting?' Sharon whispered as they got out of the car.

'Well Michael silly,' Rhonda said.

'But that's so disloyal to the t birds,' Paulette said pouting.

'Well after this she won't have to worry about that,' Sharon sniffed. Either Michael would be in the t birds, or Stephanie would be out the pink ladies, Johnny had made himself perfectly plain.

~~~~

'Looks like Shakespeare's wimping out,' Goose said to Johnny as the girls made their way over.

'I said noon,' Johnny said smoking a cigarette, trying to act laid back. There was a crowd gathering, and he was beginning to feel unexpectedly anxious.

'I think he's coming,' Paulette said excitedly, spotting a bike in the distance. 'Now you will be careful Johnny.'

'Sure.'

'Maybe one of the other guys should take you place?'

'No way,' Sharon snapped, but now Paulette had suggested it both Goose and Louis were offering to step in. Johnny considered for a moment, if they lost he wouldn't lose so much face, but no, a deal was a deal.

'That wasn't the agreement,' he said to Paulette. 'How about you have some faith in me.' He watched Michael park up on the other side of the the road, a car pulled up behind him.

'Oh my god,' Sharon exclaimed, and Louis frowned at her. 'That's Danny Zuko!'

'What?' Johnny dropped his cigarette, and followed her gaze. He couldn't believe it, there was Danny getting out the car, Frenchy, Stephanie, and a blonde woman with him.

'But how does Shakespeare know Zuko,' he mused feeling his confidence ebb. During his first two years of high school he'd looked up to Danny, he'd been his hero.

'Look Steph's with them,' Rhonda said, and she waved to her. Stephanie looked and turned her back.

'Should we go over?' Paulette asked tentatively. They all exchanged awkward looks.

'Well I'm staying here, it's Stephanie's decision to isolate herself,' Sharon said moving into Louis's arms. Rhonda nodded.

'If you want to go Paulette be my guest,' Johnny told her. 'But don't come back.' His nerves were making him tetchy. Michael made his way over.

'Johnny.' Johnny turned around slowly.

'You showed up.'

'What did you expect,' Michael said. 

'Well you English, you're all talk and...' He broke off, he didn't know what he was saying and he could see Danny Zuko watching the exchange closely.

'I think you're mistaking us English for yourself,' Michael said, and Johnny did not miss the angry undercurrent in his voice.

'Hey I underestimated you, no big deal. But if you want to back out...' He was magnanimous, he'd allow him to change his mind. Michael laughed.

'No way.' Johnny adjusted the collar on his jacket.

'Ok lets do this!'

'Hold up,' Danny called coming over. 'We need to establish some rules.' 

'It's to the end of the road and back, whoever gets back first wins,' Johnny said. He wasn't having Zuko throwing his weight about, it was his turf now. Danny looked at Michael.

'Fine by me,' he said getting into position alongside Johnny. Johnny could see people around them moving closer for a better look, he tried to zone them out.

'Be careful Johnny,' Paulette called out as Danny took over, checking they were lined up straight. He clenched his jaw and got ready for Zuko to start the race, there was no backing out now.

~~~~~

Stephanie stood with Frenchy and Sandy, Michael's cousin. She looked over at her friends and felt completely detached from them, they hadn't even come across to say hello. 

'He'll be fine,' Frenchy said seeing the look on her face.

'I don't even know why he wants to compete with an asshole like Johnny.'

'Sometimes you have to prove something to yourself Stephanie,' Sandy told her. 'Believe me, I wish he wasn't doing this but he needs to.' Steph nodded it was what Michael had told her. She heard Danny countdown from three, and with their engines roaring Michael and Johnny took off. On the other side of the roads the t birds and pink ladies were running to get a better view but she didn't care to see. The two bikes were soon spots in the distance. Danny came back over.

'Whatever happens, he'll be fine, I'll see to it.'

'No Danny, Michael has to do this himself,' Sandy said. 'Whatever happens let him handle it.'

'I'm just trying to help Sandy.' He glanced over the road at the remaining tbirds who were cheering for Johnny as they spotted the two bikes coming back.

'Who's winning?' Frenchy screeched jumping up and down. 

'I think Michael's ahead, I'm not sure,' Sandy said straining to see and Stephanie stood on her tiptoes. Now the race was almost over she was desperate for him to win.

'Come on, come on,' Frenchy shouted. On the other side of the road Stephanie could see Louis and Goose yelling but the girls looked on quietly. As they came closer Stephanie could see Michael was ahead of Johnny, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he passed the finish line. Breaking into a huge smile she ran over to greet him.

~~~

Johnny parked up by the t birds, jumping off his bike and almost knocking it over in the process. They all backed away from him.

'Right well Mr cool rider, Shakespeare...' Johnny ranted to no one in particular. The t birds and pink ladies exchanged embarrassed glances, further enraging Johnny. Louis spoke up.

'Cool it Johnny, he won fair and square.' Johnny instantly rounded on him grabbing his shirt.

'Fair and square, is that what you think?' Louis stood his ground and Sharon tried to get between them.

'Hey!' Paulette screamed.

'What?' Johnny hollered back at her.

'Stop it, you're making a scene.' Johnny paused, and slowly removed his hands from Louis. It wasn't just the pink ladies and t birds who were witnessing this, quite a few people from school had come along. He tried to get a grip of himself, it was just a race, no big deal. He could see Stephanie watching him smugly, and he knew he had to do something to salvage his reputation. Even the t birds were looking at him unimpressed. He made his way over to Michael and held out his hand. Michael paused for a moment and then shook it.

'You got lucky Shakespeare but a deal's a deal, if you want in, you're in.'

'No you got lucky cos I promised Steph I'd go easy,' Michael joked. Johnny tried to laugh, like he wasn't totally humiliated.

'So you'll leave us alone now?' Stephanie asked Johnny.

'I would have anyway.' That had always been his plan, he knew now there was no getting back with Steph. He gestured to the rest of the t birds to come over and shake Michael's hand, he was a t bird now and Johnny had to make the best of it.

'So when you asked Johnny to leave us alone, does that mean there is an us?' he heard Michael as Stephanie.

'Yeah I guess there is. I'm not sure what us means, but there is one.' Stephanie reached up to kiss Michael, and Johnny turned away. He had to move on and it wasn't like that was such a bad thing, he still had Paulette. Maybe it was about time he made a serious go of it with her?

~~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Sharon was reapplying her lipstick as the pink ladies got ready for one of their final dress rehearsals.

'Well I hope Steph's coming,' she said trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. It wasn't unusual for Stephanie to be late but she'd been off hand with them since the race.

'She's barely spoke to me all week,' Rhonda admitted. 'I said hello to her in homeroom today and all I got was a grunt!'

'Well that's more than I've got,' Sharon complained. If Stephanie flaked out now she'd never forgive her. Paulette pulled a face.

'I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean she's got her own way, she's still a pink lady and Michael's a t bird.'

'That doesn't really matter now, we're graduating in a few weeks,' Sharon pointed out. 'The code won't apply then.'

'And Michael will probably go back to England,' Rhonda added keeping her voice down as Michael came in and took his seat at the piano.

'Yeah so what was even the point?' Sharon asked twirling her cigarette holder. In truth she didn't care, so long as they played their parts in her act that was all that mattered now.

~~~~

Stephanie came in and took a seat at the piano by Michael. Sharon looked as if she was going to say something but she bit her tongue and took her position on the stage.

'I've had it with them, once we graduate that's it,' Steph hissed at Michael.

'Don't you think you're being a bit premature?' They're your friends.'

'Are they? Then where were they when Johnny was giving me a hard time, and where were they at Thunder Road? Supporting Johnny!' She understood they had t bird boyfriends but they could have given her a bit of support as well.

'Stephanie if I can put it behind me surely you can?' Michael said, his voice calm. 

'Yeah but you don't go back to year dot with them! I've supported those girls a lot over the years and they just dumped me!' His reasonableness was winding her up.

'Why don't you talk to them, I'd hate you to lose your friends over a misunderstanding.' Steph nodded, chewing her lip. She didn't want to fight with Michael about it but she wasn't in a forgiving mood as far as her friends went.

~~~~

'Are you going already Steph?' Rhonda called when their act was finished. 'We're all going to the diner once the t birds have finished up.'

'Why don't you join us?' Sharon asked, and Steph rolled her eyes.

'What's that look for?' Paulette demanded, and Stephanie could hear a new confidence in her voice. Johnny must be working his magic.

'You guys wouldn't have asked me a week ago.' She gave them all a hard look.

'Steph you wouldn't have come a week ago,' Sharon pointed out. 'Since this whole thing blew up you've been ignoring us.' Stephanie's eyes widened.

'I've been ignoring you?' The girls nodded.

'Yeah you have,' Rhonda said. 'Ever since you and Johnny had words you've took it out on us.' Steph shuck her head.

'No I haven't, I've maybe been a little distant after you all gave me the cold shoulder at Thunder Road, if not before then.' They all exchanged looks, Paulette and Rhonda's eyes falling on Sharon.

'That's not fair,' Sharon said for them all. 'We were stood on the other side of the road, did you expect us to go running over and get knocked down by the bikes.'

'Stop exaggerating Sharon. You could have come over before or after the race.' Paulette took a step forward, her hands on her hips.

'You were kinda taken up with your new friends Stephanie.'

'Jeez so I didn't ride with you, big deal! We don't have to do everything together. I'd have thought after the way I've supported you guys, you'd be a bit more understanding.' They all looked blank.

'Come on,' Steph said impatiently. 'I've been there for you all. Like when you got dumped by Dimucci.' Her eyes fell on Rhonda. 'Or when Johnny was being a jerk to you Paulette, I looked out for you even though he was my ex.' Rhonda and Paulette looked down but Sharon gave her a challenging look.

'Well that's your perspective Stephanie,' she said folding her arms. 'But we have ours as well.'

'And what is that?' Steph chewed her gum, trying to act blase.

'Well you haven't been much of a friend to us recently, you've been totally wrapped up in yourself, none of us can even remember when you last called.' Stephanie frowned.

'That goes both ways.' However she had distanced herself from them when all they did was talk about their t bird boyfriends, it was so boring.

'Look can't we draw a line under this?' Rhonda pleaded. 'We're gonna graduate soon and here we are carrying on like little kids.' Paulette and Sharon looked at Steph expectantly.

'Ok, I guess.' Stephanie could see there was fault on both sides, and come graduation they'd probably go their separate ways anyway.

'Oh good,' Paulette exclaimed with a smile. 'And now you can tell us about you're gorgeous new boyfriend.' Steph smiled ruefully, Paulette was probably happy she was off the market.

'Why don't you tell me about you and Johnny?'

'Oh we're going great now,' Paulette gushed while Sharon and Rhonda pulled faces at each other. 'After that night when he found you with Michael it was like the blinkers were finally lifted from his eyes. He couldn't be a better boyfriend to me now.'

'Gee thanks,' Stephanie said with a small laugh.

'You know I didn't mean it like that, it's just now he's really making an effort, I think he's finally committed.'

'That's great Paulette.' Stephanie hoped that Johnny was finally taking his relationship with Paulette seriously. If he was she wished them all the best.

'So will you come with us?' Rhonda asked.

'Maybe next time, I think it'd be a bit much for Michael for us all to hang out together so suddenly.' She knew he'd put up with it but she wasn't ready to yet.

'Oh ok,' Sharon said seeing Louis by the door. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

'I can't work them out,' Steph said keen to change the subject. 'I would have put money on her dumping him.'

'Sharon's all talk,' Paulette said, and Rhonda nodded.

'Yeah but he's put her through some shit.' Stephanie was determined to keep well away from the subject of her own relationship.

'I think it goes both ways,' Paulette said. 'Johnny says she leads him on, like really leads him on.' Steph inwardly groaned but told herself not to react, it wasn't her battle.

'Look I've gotta get back to Michael, I said we'd get something to eat.' She left them to it, she'd sort of cleared the air so Michael couldn't complain.

'Are you ready to go?' He was stood talking to Dolores, and they both turned around, Michael smiling and Dolores scowling.

'Yeah I'm all set.' He said goodbye to Dolores and Stephanie linked her arm through his as they walked out the hall. 'Actually there's something I need to discuss with you.' Stephanie stopped, taken aback by his serious tone. 'Oh it's nothing serious. Lets get something to eat and I'll fill you in.' Stephanie suddenly felt apprehensive, what could he have to say that hadn't already been said?

~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Michael and Stephanie went to Frosty's Palace, and took a booth at the back so they weren't disturbed. Stephanie was beginning to feel apprehensive since he'd said he had something to discuss.

'So what's the problem, spill it.' Her nerves were making her aggressive. 

'Well there isn't one, just yet,' he said playing with his straw. She gave him an impatient look. 'The thing is, I'm an exchange student, that's why I'm over here. Once we graduate my parents will be expecting me to go back home, and I don't even know if I'd be allowed to stay anyway.' It took a moment for her to grasp what he was saying.

'You mean your aunt and uncle won't let you stay?'

'They might, we haven't properly discussed it, I was thinking more that the authorities wouldn't let me stay. Possibly I could extend my visa if I went to college here, but at this stage it's all hypothetical.' Stephanie bit her lip.

'So why don't you go to college and do that then?'

'I don't know that I want to, I've been here nearly a year now, it's a big decision not to go back home.' She felt like he'd thrown a bucket of cold water over her.

'Hold on, you went to all that trouble to make me fall for you and all along you were planning to go back home?' She was both upset and furious all at once.

'I don't know Stephanie.' He gave an apologetic shrug. 'I need to think it through properly, look into all the options. Obviously I don't want to leave you, but I don't know that I want to go to college here either. There's a lot for me to consider.' She grabbed a packet of gum out of her purse.

'Right well maybe we should talk about this when you do know what you want.'

'This isn't a reflection on how I feel about you.' She met Michael's eyes as she popped a fresh piece of gum into her mouth.

'Well you probably shouldn't factor me into your decision making. I'll probably be sick of you by the time summer's over anyway.' She blew a bubble and Michael gave a forced laugh, Steph guessed the conversation hadn't gone as he'd planned.

~~~~

Michael's news had knocked the wind out of Stephanie's sails and she found herself turning to her friend's again. She'd reluctantly agreed to go shopping for prom dresses with them, and now she was glad of the chance to discuss Michael's bombshell.

'But Steph surely you'd thought about this,' Rhonda said and Stephanie felt a bit dumb.

'I guess I thought he'd emigrated, I dunno, I didn't think.' Until Michael had helped her with her essays she'd never given him a passing thought.

'It'll work out, Michael's head over heels about you, he'll do whatever it takes to be with you,' Paulette assured her. Steph pulled a face, obviously that was what Paulette was banking on.

'It might not be that straight forward,' Sharon pointed out, and Paulette scowled at her.

'Stop putting a downer on things Sharon!'

'She's right,' Stephanie said. 'Michael might not be allowed to stay.'

'Oh don't you worry your head about it,' Paulette said with a big smile. 'It'll work out, now come on we're meant to be finding prom dresses.' Stephanie idly looked through the racks but nothing caught her eye, she wasn't in the mood to get excited over dresses.

'I might not even go to the prom, all these end of year activities, I'd happily give them a miss.'

'I hope you're not going to back out of the talent show,' Sharon said nervously. 'It's too late to replace you now.'

'Relax I won't flake out on you.' Sharon breathed a sigh of relief.

'It's just my mom would kill me if we wound up not entering.' Steph nodded, she knew Sharon's mom was pretty overbearing, and that Sharon would hate to let her down.

'Why does she even care?' Rhonda asked. 'My parents are coming but I don't think they'd be hugely bothered if we backed out.' Sharon sighed.

'Mom thinks when you take on a commitment you've got to see it through to the end. And that I haven't exactly participated in anything else during high school.'

'Yeah but it's not like you won't graduate,' Steph said. Out of them all Sharon was easily the smartest.

'That means nothing to her, it's simply non negotiable that I'll fail to graduate.' Sharon laughed but Stephanie wasn't taken in, she suspected her mom gave her a harder time than she let on. She couldn't see her being happy with Sharon's choice of boyfriend for one thing, at least if Michael stayed she wouldn't have that problem.

'I wish it was a given that I'd graduate, I've barely scraped through,' Paulette admitted. 'Good job I don't want to go to college cos nowhere would have me!'

'So what are you going to do Steph?' Rhonda asked as she rifled through the rails.

'Well I'll be working at my dad's service station.' Sharon frowned.

'Is that your long term plan?'

'I'll need the money, and it saves my dad money as well. It's win win for the family.' She tried not to sound defensive. She didn't feel she had much option but she mostly enjoyed it and one day she could be running the place herself. Sharon nodded.

'That makes sense.'

'So what about the rest of you?' Stephanie asked. They'd barely spoke the past few months, certainly not about anything serious.

'I'm not sure,' Sharon said. 'I've been accepted to college, my mom wants me to go so I guess I'll have to.' Stephanie was surprised she sounded so uncertain.

'Well I'm going to college,' Rhonda said. 'I'm not sure whether to stay local though.'

'Won't you miss Goose if you move out of state?' Sharon asked. Rhonda scoffed.

'You're not going to go to a local college cos of Louis are you?' Sharon shrugged and Stephanie was a little disappointed in her. When Sharon didn't reply she guessed that was exactly why she was staying local.

'I think it'll be fun to branch out on my own,' Rhonda said. 'And if I do I guess me and Goose will split up, I can't see him being up for a long distance relationship.' Paulette's eyes widened.

'Then you should stay to stay local.' Stephanie rolled her eyes.

'Oh come on, we're only young, we can't make decisions that'll effect the rest of our lives on the basis of who our boyfriends are now. We could all be single this time next year anyway.'

'Well by this time next year I intend to be married to Johnny,' Paulette said firmly, and Stephanie laughed. 'I'm serious, that's what I want to do with my life. I'm not interested in work or college, I want a family with Johnny.'

'Have you told Johnny this?' Sharon asked.

'No but only cos guys freak about that sort of thing, he'd think I was putting pressure on him.' Too right he would, Steph thought.

'But surely you've discussed it a bit, like where you see your relationship going,' Rhonda said.

'Not really, I mean have any of you?' Paulette turned the tables on them. They all looked at each other.

'A bit,' Sharon said hesitantly before turning her attention back to a dress she was looking at.

'Not at all,' Rhonda laughed. 'Goose would be outta here if I did.'

'And me and Michael might have an ocean between us before long.' Stephanie tried to make it sound like a joke but it wasn't funny. There she was thinking she'd finally got a steady boyfriend and the chances were the relationship would soon be over. All that time she'd wasted rejecting Michael, in a way she wouldn't blame him if he did go back to England, she hadn't given him much of a reason to stay.

~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

Sharon was pacing up and down as the talent show progressed, she felt and looked, sick with nerves. Stephanie sat with Michael while he played the piano for the twins, and Sharon almost hoped Steph would distract him. She told herself not to be so mean, besides the twins song was so sickly sweet the only way they'd win would be if the pink ladies messed up.

'We have this in the bag,' Rhonda said. 'The twins have sent have the audience to sleep!' 

'Yeah but what if we mess up.' Their act was certainly more ambitious but the potential for mistakes was greater too.

'Even if we mess up we'll still be better than them, they sound like a couple of cats,' Rhonda laughed. 'Come on the t birds are up in a minute, don't you want to watch.' Sharon let Rhonda drag her to the side of the stage where the t birds were getting ready to perform.

'What's with the pink jackets?' she asked Louis. She'd assumed they'd wear their t bird jackets.

'You don't like our costumes?' Goose snickered. Sharon and Rhonda exchanged a look wondering what was so funny.

'I thought pink was more our colour,' Sharon finally said with a frown, something was definitely up. Before she could probe any further Johnny called the guys together.

'If we don't win those albums after this,' Goose moaned, and Sharon silently agreed with him.

'We will,' Johnny said, giving his hair a final comb before Mrs McGee called them onto the stage to begin their act. Sharon stood at the side watching nervously. She couldn't believe it when the t birds act was almost flawless, she only said almost cos she hated the song. It would be typical if after all her hard work they won and the girls lost.

~~~

'Thank god that's over with,' Louis said to Sharon as he came off the stage. He wasn't sure how they'd pulled it off but eliminating the main competition had to have helped. Sharon nodded, giving him a tight smile.

'Relax, it'll soon be over,' he said trying to reassure her. She was so wound up, and he was sure she was worse cos her mom was watching.

'I guess.' He gave her shoulder a squeeze before she went to round the girls up. He didn't feeling like joining in with Johnny's premature celebrations just yet so he wandered over to Michael.

'How's it going?' They were all supposed to be friends now but they hadn't really hung out.

'Yeah good,' Michael said looking towards Stephanie who was testing that the lights worked on her Christmas tree costume. 'Actually maybe not so good.' 

'What's up?'

'I don't know what to do with the rest of my life,' Michael admitted. Louis frowned.

'That's deep. Why worry now?'

'Cos I've got to decide whether or not to extend my visa. I've looked into it and I think I can if I go to college here but I don't know if I want to.' Michael glanced at Steph again, and sighed.

'So is it college you're not sure of, or staying here?'

'Both, but I can't tell Stephanie that. As far as she's concerned if I can extend my visa I'm staying.' Louis nodded, that was a problem.

'Best keep quiet then, until you decide.'

'What would you do?' Michael asked surprising him. Louis laughed.

'You're asking me? I've completely messed things up with Sharon, I'm not the person to give advice.'

'I thought you'd sorted it all out,' Michael said. Louis shuck his head.

'I guess we have but I think I've ruined things, Sharon doesn't seem to be the same with me anymore.' Something had changed and he couldn't put his finger on it.

'Well why don't you talk it through with her?' Michael suggested. 'I guess I'm gonna have to with Steph.'

'Yeah I know,' Louis said brooding. 'But I don't want to start a conversation that might lead us to splitting up.'

'But if you ignore it won't that happen anyway?' Louis sighed, he and Sharon wanted different things from their relationship. He was willing to go at her pace if the alternative was losing her but he feared the damage had already been done.

~~~~

'Congratulations,' Mrs McGee said as she joined the pink ladies on stage and announced they'd won the girls division. She then called the t birds up as joint winners.

'Smile Stephanie we've won the whole talent show,' Paulette gasped beaming at her. 

'The girls division Paulette,' Sharon corrected and Paulette glared at her. 

'Even in victory you're a pain Sharon!' Steph smiled weakly at the joke but she did not feel joyful. She kept looking over at Michael sat by the piano, and she couldn't believe that just as they'd found each other she was going to lose him. She'd been such a fool to spend months ignoring him, in a way she knew it would serve her right if he did go back to England.

'Come on Steph,' Paulette said breaking her out of her reverie. They were all exiting the stage while she was staring into space. She went over to Michael.

'Hey congratulations,' he said hugging her.

'I forgot a couple of my lines, I'm surprised Sharon hasn't lynched me.' It was her own fault for not concentrating during rehearsals.

'I don't think anyone noticed,' Michael assured her.

'Well you obviously did.'

'Only because I was paying extra attention to you.' She took his hand and they went to have a look at their prize which Mrs McGee was dividing between the two groups.

~~~

'I can't believe we won half the records and we got all the classicals,' Louis moaned looking through the records.

'Really?' Sharon tried not to smile as she looked through the pink ladies stack.

'No Roy Orbisons?' Goose quickly shuffled through the t birds records, his face dismayed.

'No we got them,' Rhonda said gleefully, holding an album aloft.

'I still can't believe we won,' Sharon exclaimed to no one in particular. Not only would it get her mom off her back for a while, they'd got the better prize!

'Told you you would,' Louis said putting his arm around her. 'Listen can we talk later?' She looked up puzzled.

'Is something wrong?' She moved back to look at him properly. 

'No, of course not.'

'Right well why do we have to talk later, we're talking now aren't we?' There was something about his tone she didn't like and it put her on the defensive.

'Yeah but I wanted to talk to you alone,' he said keeping his voice down.

'Why what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you by yourself. But it's ok, it doesn't matter.' He shrugged, and she couldn't read the expression on his face.

'Well something must be wrong. You wouldn't have asked to talk to me if it didn't matter,' she persisted.

'Sharon it's nothing, we'll talk later.' He put his arm back around her. 'Come on, we're supposed to be going to the celebrations.' A dance was being held after the talent contest and they were all going. Sharon let him drag her away but she felt distinctly uneasy, she couldn't get the thought that he was about to dump her out of her head.

~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

The girls were getting changed together for the dance and Paulette looked in the mirror with dissatisfaction. She'd felt a million dollars when she was performing but looking at herself in her new dress she looked kinda fat. Her face was puffy and she felt bloated.

'This fitted perfectly when we bought it but look at me?' She opened her arms wide demonstrating that the dress that was supposed to accentuate her curves was clinging to every lump and bump.

'You look fine Paulette,' Steph said giving her a cursory once over whilst she brushed her hair.

'No I don't my boobs look massive.' The dress was low cut and she felt over exposed.

'I thought you wanted to flaunt your assets,' Sharon said.

'Not this much, I swear it didn't look like this when I tried it on.' Sharon glanced over at her again.

'Maybe you have water retention,' she suggested. 

'Yeah I suppose I am a bit bloated.' She looked at her stomach and gave it a prod. Her summer costume had a fitted corset that had pulled her stomach in, without it she felt a bit flabby.

'Well there's nothing you can do now,' Rhonda pointed out. 'I don't have time to drive you home so you can pick out another outfit.'

'I just hope Johnny doesn't object,' Paulette grumbled. Johnny liked her to look her best but he didn't like other guys leering at her.

'If Johnny objects then you tell him to go where the sun don't shine,' Stephanie said. Paulette signed, she knew Steph wasn't going to forget the hard time Johnny had given her in a hurry.

'Yeah Steph's right,' Sharon added. 'It's your body, you can wear what you like.' Paulette nodded, they were right and she hoped Johnny would see it that way.

~~~~

'Wow you look great,' Michael said when he saw Stephanie. She took his hand and they went into the dance hall.

'Lets get away before the fireworks start.' She explained about Paulette's dress.

'I think Johnny's over himself now,' Michael said and Steph gave him a sceptical look, he had a lot to learn. Well that was if he stuck around, she didn't want to get ahead of herself. They found a table and if Stephanie had wanted to be alone with Michael then she was disappointed, Goose spotted them and dragged Rhonda over.

'I still can't believe we won,' Rhonda exclaimed.

'Yeah you won, we might as well have been losers,' Goose moaned, he was still annoyed about their prize.

'It's the taking part that counts,' Micheal teased and Goose grimaced.

'Anyway where's everyone got to?' He scanned the hall but apart from Davey none of the guys were to be seen.

'Paulette's trying to fix her dress and I think Sharon might be with her,' Steph said. 'I guess Johnny and Louis are with them.' She then had to repeat the tale of Paulette's wardrobe malfunction, and Goose's smirk grew wider.

'I can't wait to see it,' he said and Rhonda slapped him.

'It's not funny, her dress was ok the other day, I think she must have put a few pounds on.' They looked up and saw the others walking in, Paulette wearing a cardigan over her dress.

'Crisis averted,' Steph said and Goose looked disappointed.

'So what are you gonna do all summer?' he asked Michael and Stephanie as they waited for Johnny to join them.

'Work,' Stephanie said. 'Some of us don't have the luxury of a vacation.'

'I've only got summer off cos I'm going to college,' Rhonda said sounding defensive. 'What will you do Michael?'

'I'll probably go to college as well, and if that's the case then I'll spend most of the summer waiting for Steph's shift to finish.' Stephanie beamed at him feeling relieved, it sounded like he was staying.

'Won't you get bored?' Goose asked pulling a face.

'I'll manage,' Michael said. 'So what are your plans?' Goose shrugged looking sheepish.

'I ain't got any.' They already knew Davey was going to college, Louis's dad had got him working with him, and Johnny seemed to think Stephanie's dad would take him on. Goose however had no plans.

'Goose you'll have to do something,' Rhonda said looking concerned.

'Yeah, yeah, once summer's over I'll sort something out. Come on lets dance.' He pulled Rhonda to her feet, and Steph suspected it was more to end the conversation.

'So does this mean you can stay in America?' she asked Michael tentatively, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

'Yeah I can, my aunt and uncle will let me stay with them but I'll have to get a job to help them out. It's a big ask of them.'

'I'm so pleased for you,' she said breaking into a smile.

'For me?' She realised he wasn't wholly convinced.

'I mean for us, I want us to work Michael.' She leaned over to kiss him. Deep down she'd known if he'd gone back to England they'd be over. No way could she have handled a long distance relationship, it would have been impossible.

~~~~

'I've had enough of dancing,' Sharon said pulling herself out of Louis's arms. She walked off the dance floor and he followed her feeling guilty. She was in such a funny mood he was regretting saying anything earlier, he suspected he'd pretty much ruined her night. He knew she was highly strung, he should have kept his mouth shut for the time being.

'I thought you'd be really happy you won the talent contest,' he said trying to cheer her up as they went to get some drinks.

'Yeah I am, but that was before you dropped your bombshell.' Bombshell? Now he was confused. 

'I just said I wanted to talk.' She walked away to a corner of the room.

'Look if you want to dump me then just spit it out,' she said folding her arms across her chest. Her voice was angry but he could see her eyes were welling up.

'What! No of course I don't, why would you even say that?' However this was why he was reluctant to talk to her, he knew she'd over react.

'Well you've been acting all weird, and you're all distant lately. I feel like you don't even like me anymore.' He looked at her bewildered.

'But that's so not true, you're the one who's distant! I love you but you won't let me anywhere near you.' He could see people were watching them, and he pulled her into the hallway.

'You don't love me,' she said, her voice subdued. 'You're just saying that.'

'No I'm not.' He tried not to raise his voice but she was absolutely maddening.

'Then how come you've never said it, except when you've been trying to get me into bed!'

'That's not true...' His words died on his lips as he realised it possibly was. He knew he'd treated her badly. 'Ok I'm sorry, you might be right but I do mean it, I guess I haven't said it enough or at the right time.' She looked at him uncertainly.

'I feel like we keep going around in circles,' she murmured. He sighed, he wanted to make her happy but it seemed like he was making her miserable. Maybe she'd be better off without him.

'Do you want to split up then?' She looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

'No I don't but...it's all such a mess.' She began to cry and he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the curious glances they were getting.

'I don't want to split up Sharon, I want us to work this out.' He held onto her tightly but he really wasn't sure if they could work things out, they'd resolved nothing.

~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Paulette was getting ready for the graduation ceremony in the room she shared with Dolores. She looked critically at herself in the mirror, she had definitely put on weight.

'Just look at me,' she complained to Dolores. 'Look at my chest. The girls were saying I have water retention but these things are more like flotation devices!'

'Stop bragging.' Dolores scowled.

'I'm serious, my bra's too tight.' Normally she loved flaunting her curves but this was ridiculous.

'Well no one will be able to tell in the gown you'll have on,' Dolores pointed out.

'I guess I'll have to go on a diet.' She pinched her waist. Talk about bad timing, her parents were taking them out for a slap up meal after the ceremony and she was going to have to nibble at a salad!

~~~~

Stephanie stood in the line next to Michael for their school graduation photo and felt a mixture of excitement and resignation. She was excited thinking about a future with Michael, less thrilled about working for her dad. He was so busy he couldn't even make the ceremony and come tomorrow she'd be helping him out full time.

'At least your mother made it,' Michael said trying to console her.

'Yeah I know,' she said thinking that he had it worse, none of his parents could be there. She could see Rhonda's parents looked like they were bursting with pride, and she felt a little sad again.

'So what's everyone doing later?' Goose asked joining them after the official photo had been taken. Rhonda was dragged away by her family who wanted to take more photos of her, she barely gave Goose a backwards glance.

'We're going for lunch with my aunt and uncle,' Michael said.

'My mom's coming as well,' Steph added.

'Right,' Goose said sounding glum. 'Hey Dimucci, what are you guys doing later?' 

'Oh we're going to lunch,' Louis said indicating to his parents and Sharon's mom who was trying to get them to pose for a picture together.

'Why don't you join us Bradley,' Louis's mom suggested.

'Thanks but I've got plans.' He pulled a face at Steph. 'There's no way I'd go with them. Have you seen Louis's sister, she's scary.' Steph smiled, she knew Sharon absolutely loathed Louis's older sister. Goose called Johnny and Paulette over, they could barely see Davey for the crowd of relatives that had encircled him.

'So what are you guys doing?' Steph asked.

'I'm trying to convince Johnny to join me and my parents,' Paulette said with a pout.

'Thanks Paulette but I'm sure your folks would rather spend the day with just you and Dolores,' Johnny said looking at her parents. Steph didn't think he was wrong there.

'So why don't we hang out Johnny,' Goose suggested.

'Sure, it looks like everyone else is having family time.' Goose laughed but Paulette pulled a face. 'Actually Steph, can I have a word?' Stephanie frowned but let Johnny take her to one side.

'What is it Johnny?'

'I was having a word with your old man and he said he could do with a spare pair of hands.' Steph held in a sigh, she'd expected this was coming after Johnny had helped her dad out last summer. 'He offered to take me on but I thought I should run it by you first.'

'Right.' Steph was irritated her dad hadn't spoke to her first, she could hardly object now. 'That's great, we do need help.' Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thanks Steph.' He patted her shoulder and made his way back to Paulette who looked perplexed.

'What was that about?' Michael asked, and Steph told him. 'And you're ok with that?' Stephanie looked over at Johnny and Paulette.

'I think I'm more ok with it than she is!' She could tell Paulette wasn't too happy but she was worrying over nothing. There would never be anything between her and Johnny again, it was long over with.

~~~~

When they got to the restaurant Sharon and Louis's mothers seemed to be on a mission to outdo each other over who could fuss the most. Sharon sat opposite Louis and rolled her eyes whilst he tried not to smile. 

'No wait,' his mom Maria snapped. 'Sharon I want you to sit next to Louis, I want more pictures.'

'Mom you'd better not be taking photos while we're eating,' Louis's sister Frances complained. 'It's bad enough you've dragged me along.' Sharon pulled a face, she dearly wished Frances wasn't there.

'Just one more picture,' Maria pleaded so they changed seats. Sharon was not particularly pleased to end up sat between Frances and Louis.

'I can't even believe you all graduated,' Frances said.

'What do you mean?' Sharon's mom Rebecca interrupted. 'Sharon was practically a straight A student.' 

'Yeah but Louis is dumb!' Both parents glared at her, and Louis bit his tongue. Rebecca cleared her throat as an awkward silence developed.

'So what are your plans Louis?' Louis pulled a face at his father.

'I've got a job with my dad.' His father was a foreman on the local housing project.

'Oh that's good, best not to waste any time.' Sharon was pleased her mom clearly approved.

'Well it would have been nice to have had a few weeks off,' Louis grumbled.

'Rebecca's right son, you've gotta get in first,' his dad said. Sharon knew that Louis wasn't particularly pleased that whilst she'd have the summer to herself he'd be at work. She guessed it wasn't going to help them sort things out.

'So Sharon what will you do all summer whilst Louis is hard at work?' Frances asked smiling at her, almost as if she'd picked up on her thoughts.

'I don't know, I'm sure I'll find something to do with my time.' 

'You can help me out in the office,' Rebecca said. 'We need to start doing the groundwork for the sixty two election.' 

'We're republicans actually,' Frances told her, and Sharon almost choked on her drink.

'Since when?' She looked at Louis. She was sure he admired Kennedy almost as much as she did.

'I'm not anything,' he said frowning at Frances.

'Well I liked Nixon myself but Kennedy's won me over,' Louis's dad said.

'Stop being such a suck up!' Frances said, and Sharon was reminded of the time she's overheard her saying that her and her mom were a pair of Jackie Kennedy wannabes.

'We're not affiliated to either party,' Maria said pretending that Frances hadn't spoken. Sharon was relieved to see their food was being brought over putting an end to the conversation. However Frances wasn't silent for long.

'So when do you think you two will get married?' she asked Louis loudly between mouth fulls of food. Louis grimaced.

'Erm I don't know...'

'Well you've been together ages, don't you want to?' Sharon felt her cheeks flush and she looked down avoiding everyone's eyes.

'It's a bit premature to be talking like this when the ink is barely dry on their graduation certificates,' Rebecca said coming to her daughter's rescue. 

'Yeah but these things take ages to plan.'

'Well that really depends on how organised you are,' Rebecca said in a haughty voice that Sharon would sometimes imitate.

'So I guess I won't be buying a hat yet.' Frances smirked, and Sharon scowled at her.

'Stop it Frances,' Maria warned, a deep frown on her face.

'God why's everyone being so defensive?' 

'We're not,' Sharon said finally speaking. 'But it's nothing to do with you.' She couldn't see that Louis was about to propose to her any time soon, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Certainly she wasn't going to sit there discussing her feelings with someone who plainly didn't like her.

~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

More than a month later they all got together at the Bowlarama. Stephanie hadn't particularly looked forward to it, she was kinda surprised Michael would even want to hang out with the t birds.

'Finally the gang's back together,' Goose exclaimed once all the t birds had arrived. 'I feel like you guys have abandoned me.' Steph rolled her eyes.

'Some of us have work to do,' Johnny said.

'Yeah we can't all be layabouts,' Louis added.

'Hey it's not my fault my old man's making me go to college,' Davey protested looking sheepish.

'Yeah it's hardly going to be a barrel of laughs,' Michael added. Steph felt her stomach knot together. 

'But won't it be worth going to college to stay in California?' she asked trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

'Course it will be,' Michael reassured her but she could tell he wasn't thrilled at the prospect. 

'God the chicks have finally arrived,' Johnny drawled seeing the rest of the girls walk in. 'I guess we can't blame you this time?' He laughed at Steph and she tried to join in but being friends with Johnny wasn't coming naturally to her.

'Sorry we're late, it was my fault,' Paulette said breathlessly. 'I must have tried on ten different outfits trying to find some thing that fits!'

'That's ok,' Johnny said. 'But how about we start that game.' They all moved over to the lanes, taking their usual positions. Stephanie noticed Paulette looked uncomfortable as she tried to adjust her bra, for once not doing it to get Johnny's attention.

'Are you ok?' She realised it was a while since they'd had a good talk.

'I don't know Steph,' Paulette admitted lowering her voice. 'I've been so bloated lately, I thought it was cos I was due on but I'm way late now.' Steph's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.

'Shit, Paulette...' She didn't know what to say. She'd always thought Paulette was all talk, she didn't think her and Johnny were that serious.

'I know,' Paulette said glumly. 'I was due round about when we did the talent show but nothing's happened.'

'That's ages ago! Are you normally late?'

'No, that's why I thought I was being safe, you know counting the days.' Steph pulled a face, Paulette really hadn't understood Mr Stewart's biology lessons at all.

'Does Johnny know?' 

'No, I don't know how to tell him, I keep thinking it'll go away.' Steph glanced over at Johnny, he was laughing with Goose as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'Well you'll have to tell him or your parents or something,' Steph said. 'If you are pregnant they'll find out soon enough.'

'Johnny's going to be so mad, just when things were going well...' Paulette's eyes fell on Johnny and she did not continue. Stephanie followed her gaze, Johnny was not going to know what hit him.

~~~~

'I wonder why they've got their heads together,' Rhonda said to Sharon, looking over at Stephanie and Paulette. Sharon shrugged.

'It's probably something to do with Johnny.' Rhonda frowned thinking she didn't sound very interested.

'God what's with you all, you're all so miserable?' Sharon sighed deeply, dropping her cigarette holder onto the table.

'I don't think things are going very well with Louis, I've barely seen him the past few weeks.'

'He is working,' Rhonda pointed out. Sharon was being typically unreasonable, thinking everything revolved around her. Things were bound to change now they weren't in school.

'I guess but it feels like our relationship's gone back about a year,' Sharon admitted.

'How so?' Sharon looked away for a moment.

'Well since we had that fall out a while back it's like Louis is scared to come near me.'

'He's probably trying to do what you want,' Rhonda said thinking Louis couldn't win as far as Sharon was concerned.

'I know but I didn't want him to back off completely.' Sharon sighed, and began to rummage in her purse for a lighter.

'You can't have it both ways,' Rhonda said. 'Take me and Goose, I'm going to college in New York so come September we'll have to split.' Sharon's eyes widened in surprise, her search abandoned.

'But why?'

'Cos what we have is fun but it's never gonna work with me on the other side of the country. I'd hate us to drift along and then break up badly.' Sharon opened her mouth to speak but Goose joined them.

'Hey what are you on about?' he asked.

'Oh I was just telling Rhonda my mom's gone to visit my sister for a few weeks so I'm home alone,' Sharon said quickly. Her sister had moved to Florida when she'd got married.

'Hey Dimucci did you know about this?' Goose called, and told him the news.

'No,' Louis said. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He looked at Sharon frowning.

'I haven't had a chance to, my mom only left this morning.'

'Right,' Louis said and Rhonda suspected he thought Sharon had deliberately not told him. There was definitely something going on there. She looked at Sharon and she seemed flustered.

'Look I was busy helping my mom out this morning, I was gonna tell you tonight.'

'With her campaigning stuff?' Rhonda asked quickly changing the subject. Sharon's mom worked in the local democrats office.

'Yeah it fills the time,' Sharon said avoiding Louis's eyes. 'I like doing it anyway.'

'Wow I bet you find you're own Jack Kennedy,' Rhonda giggled.

'I don't think so,' Louis snapped looking to Sharon for a response. She looked away, grabbing her purse.

'I'm getting a drink.' She got up and Louis followed her.

'I think you've upset Lou,' Goose whispered to Rhonda. She frowned, shaking her head.

'It was only a joke Goose, why would it bother him?'

'I don't know but I think it did.' Rhonda turned to watch Sharon and Louis, they did not look happy at all.

~~~~

'So you're looking for your own Jack Kennedy?' Louis tried to joke but his voice was humourless.

'Of course not,' Sharon told him. 'That was just Rhonda.'

'Was it?' he said annoyed. 'You didn't exactly correct her.' She looked at him startled.

'It was a joke. And not a joke I made.' He gave her a sceptical look.

'I didn't see anyone laughing.' She folded her arms, frowning up at him.

'I didn't laugh cos it wasn't that funny, that's all.'

'You didn't deny it either.' She looked at him incredulously, and he couldn't believe he was starting an argument because of Rhonda of all people.

'Why should I have to deny something I haven't done? You seriously think I'm looking for someone else?'

'How would I know, it's pretty hard for me to tell.' He knew was being a jerk now.

'You know, I think I'm going to go home,' she told him biting her lip. 'I don't know why you're picking a fight with me but I'm not putting up with it!' He grabbed her arm pulling her behind the pin ball machines, away from prying eyes.

'Stop manhandling me!'

'Then stop being so stupid,' he snapped.

'Leave me alone!' She burst into tears, trying to pull her arm away from his.

'Aw Sharon...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.' He didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Sharon cry, and it seemed like it was the only thing he was good at lately.

'Look we can't talk here,' he said quietly as Sharon wiped her eyes. He tried to put his arm around her and she shrugged him off.

'I'm going home anyway,' Sharon repeated. 'I'm not in the mood to hang out here now.'

'Well I'm coming with you,' he told her. 'And I'm not leaving you until we sort this out.'

~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

'Look I'm sorry for having a go at you earlier,' Louis said as Sharon opened the front door to her house letting them in. She sighed deeply as she led him through to the living room.

'I don't see why you even would over something so stupid.' He nodded in acknowledgement, it wasn't like him to get riled up over a dumb joke.

'I guess Rhonda hit a nerve.' She frowned at him. 'I mean I'm working, you're out meeting all these new people, you're bound to find someone else.' He felt embarrassed to admit it but he'd finally realised if they were going to sort things out he'd have to start by being honest.

'But I don't want to meet anyone else,' she protested. He gave her a sceptical look. 'Louis I don't!'

'Well that isn't how it feels to me sometime. I mean in twelfth grade would you have put up with me for so long if it wasn't for the code?' He laughed slightly at how stupid that sounded but he knew she liked being part of an exclusive group. She took the whole thing almost as seriously as Johnny did, and he was borderline ridiculous.

'Louis you're being dumb, if I hadn't wanted to be with you I wouldn't have cared less what the code said,' Sharon insisted folding her arms around herself.

'Well all you ever do is turn me down,' he said hating that he sounded like he was whining. Sharon grimaced.

'You're not being fair, it's different for guys, and frankly when we first got together and all you did is was pressurise me....' She broke off her cheeks flushing.

'Look I'm sorry about that,' he said sheepishly. 'You're right, I was too pushy then but we've been together nearly two years now-'

'Actually it's just over a year Louis,' she said interrupting.

'More like eighteen months,' he said correcting her a change. 'After all this time, you've got to know I'm not using you. If I was only with you for one thing don't you think I'd have moved on by now?' Sharon looked at him uncertainly, chewing her bottom lip.

'I guess, maybe....'

'There are other girls out there.' Her face hardened and he realised he'd said the wrong thing. 'I just mean there are other girls but I'm not interested in anyone but you. It's you that I want to be with.'

'I don't know...'

'I wish you would trust me,' he added sensing she was softening up. 'You can trust me.'

'I guess,' she said hesitantly. 'But your face the other day when Frances started going on about getting married. I didn't expect you to jump up and propose but your reaction didn't make me feel too great either.' Silently he cursed his sister, he knew Sharon had been more hurt than she'd let on.

'Sharon I only reacted like that cos it's nothing to do with Frances.'

'Well you looked like the idea horrified you,' Sharon said exaggerating as usual.

'Don't be stupid, of course it didn't,' he said slowly. 'But I'm not gonna propose until I can get you a proper ring.' Sharon gasped, a smile appearing on her face.

'Really?' He could see she was biting her lip, trying not to smile too much.

'Yeah really. I want us to be together.' She leaned over and kissed him suddenly. He kissed her back wanting to wipe their earlier argument from her mind.

'Sharon I do love you, and I want to be with you.' She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him again. 'Why don't we go up to your bedroom?' She looked at him nervously as she contemplated his words. He waited for the inevitable knock back.

'Ok,' she said taking him by surprise. 'Why not?'

~~~~

Paulette felt her heart sink as Rhonda pulled up outside of her house. Stephanie gave her hand a squeeze as she went to open the car door.

'Don't forget what I said,' Steph said, and Paulette nodded giving her a weak smile.

'Bye girls!' She waved Rhonda off feeling sick with nerves, she knew she couldn't put off talking to her parents any longer. She'd tried to talk to Johnny but he'd been in such a good mood she'd lost her nerve, not wanting to spoil his night.

'What was that about?' Dolores demanded having tagged along for a ride home.

'None of you business,' Paulette growled, her nerves making her bad tempered.

'I guess Johnny's losing interest in you now he's working with Steph?' Paulette spun around glaring, and Dolores quickly scurried inside heading up the stairs.

'Hey mom,' Paulette called going into the kitchen. 'Where's dad?'

'Oh hello, he's out with the boys,' her mom said and Paulette smiled. Who on earth called a bunch of forty odd year old men boys? Still she was glad he wasn't there, and seized the opportunity to talk to her mom alone.

'Mom can we talk?' Her mother paused, turning her back on the dishes, something in Paulette's voice catching her attention.

'Sure, is something wrong?' Paulette knew her mom always expected there to be something wrong these days. She'd said on more than one occasion that since Paulette had started spending so much time with Johnny she hadn't been half as happy.

'You know I've been going out with Johnny,' she began cautiously and her mom sighed as if she was anticipating bad news.

'Yes, what's he done now?' Paulette bit her lip, steeling herself to get the words out.

'He hasn't done anything but the thing is I'm late.' Her mom looked at her, confusion on her face. 'My period mom, it's late. I was due around graduation but I still haven't come on.' 

'Well it's probably due to the stress of graduation. It happens sometimes, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.' Her mom turned back to the dishes.

'But mom?' Paulette said desperately, hating that she had to spell it out. 'I don't think it's that, I think I might be pregnant.' Her mom slowly turned around and Paulette couldn't meet her eyes.

'Don't be silly, how could you be pregnant....' Her voice faded, along with the colour in her face, as reality dawned on her.

'I could be,' Paulette admitted. For a moment her mother was silent and Paulette held her breath.

'You stupid slut! How could you be so dumb?' The plate her mom was holding fell from her hands and Paulette flinched. However she wasn't surprised by her mom's reaction, she knew how disappointed she was.

'Mom it was an accident,' she said, praying her mom would understand.

'Accident? Did he force himself on you? I take it Johnny's responsible.' 

'No of course he didn't force himself on me,' Paulette said her face red. 'It was both our faults.'

'So what's he going to do about it?' Her mom began to pace the kitchen floor unable to look at Paulette.

'I dunno, I haven't told him,' Paulette admitted.

'And why's that? Cos you know he'll abandon you?' Paulette winced.

'I don't know, I'm scared.' She knew Johnny would be furious, maybe even more than her mom was.

'Well you should have thought about that!' Her mom was verging on the hysterical. 'You come home and tell me, expecting me to sort it out. Well if you're old enough to get yourself pregnant then you're old enough to deal with the consequences!'

'Mom...' Paulette said hesitantly.

'Get out,' she screamed losing what little control she had left. 'Get out and don't come back until this is sorted out!' Paulette retreated from the kitchen absolutely bewildered.

'What's going on?' Dolores called leaning over the banister.

'Nothing Dolores,' Paulette said without her usual animosity. 'Go back to bed.' She opened the front door and let herself out, clueless about what to do next.

~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

'You'll have to go soon,' Sharon said as she cuddled up to Louis. She couldn't believe what they'd just done, and was trying very hard not to freak out.

'I don't like the thought of you here by yourself. I'm kinda surprised your mom has left you.' She smiled slightly.

'I'll be fine but my mom's got my brother checking up on me. He'll kill you if he finds you here.' That was an understatement.

'He's not likely to come round at this time of night,' Louis said. 'You're being paranoid.'

'No but he'll probably be round first thing Saturday morning.' She knew her mom had told him to check up on her daily.

'So I'll say I've just got here.'

Sharon frowned, she was sure she had guilt written all over her face. As if sensing what she was thinking Louis tried to reassure her.

'Look no one's gonna find out.' She gave him a sceptical look. 'I'm serious, unless you talk no one will know.'

'I've heard the way you guys talk,' she said anxiously, she knew he'd be bragging to Johnny in no time.

'Well I won't, I know I was an idiot....' He stopped talking, interrupted by the sound of banging at the door. Sharon tensed up.

'Relax, you don't have answer it,' Louis told her.

'But who could it be at this time of night?' She got out of bed and put her robe on, trying to see through the window.

'It's Paulette,' she hissed as the knocking continued. 'What can she want? She's going to wake up all the neighbours.' They could now hear Paulette shouting.

'I'll have to answer,' Sharon said and Louis sighed. He got up and began to get dressed as Sharon ran down the stairs.

'Oh my god, Paulette what's wrong?' she exclaimed taking in her tear stained face.

'I've had a huge row with my mom, she's thrown me out,' she sobbed. Sharon pursed her lips slightly, so Paulette had had a row with her mom and come running to her. No doubt because she lived the closet, it wasn't like they were the best of friends.

'So why's your mom done that?' Sharon asked as Louis came down the stairs. 

'Oh you're here,' Paulette said her shoulders sagging.

'Yeah I was just fixing the leg on Sharon's desk,' he said winking at Sharon. 'The screw had come loose.' Sharon blushed but Paulette seemed to be taken in.

'Oh right,' Paulette said drifting off. 'I guess you made up after that argument you had.' Sharon and Louis exchanged looks, and Sharon was sure her face was scarlet red.

'Louis why don't you get yourself home now,' she said picking up on Paulette's reticence, and ushering him towards the door.

'Ok, how about I pick you up for lunch tomorrow at one?' He put his arm around her waist pulling her up against him.

'Yeah that'll be great,' she said smiling. She let him kiss her a bit longer than necessary and then went to attend to Paulette.

~~~~

Paulette sat down and dried her eyes while Sharon got them some drinks.

'So what's happened?' Sharon asked. She'd never seen Paulette in this state before, even when Johnny was treating her really badly. Paulette sighed and composed herself.

'I think I could be pregnant.' Sharon gasped, in-perceptively moving back as if it were contagious.

'But how?' she asked and Paulette glared at her. 'Sorry I know how but you and Johnny haven't really been going steady that long....' Johnny had only recently stopped mooning over Steph, Sharon couldn't believe even Paulette would jump in that quickly, she thought she'd been all talk.

'I know but I wanted Johnny to like me,' Paulette said her lip trembling.

'But why weren't you careful?' Sharon asked, and then shivered at the thought. She knew she hadn't been careful, and she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. Panicking she tried to convince herself that it wasn't possible to get pregnant the first time.

'Sharon are you even listening,' Paulette demanded seeing Sharon was deep in thought.

'Yes sorry, I'm just shocked.'

'Yeah me too,' Paulette said ruefully. 'I thought I was being safe, you know counting the days of the month. I've always been regular so it seemed pretty straightforward.' Sharon remembered Mr Stewart's biology lesson and tried to add up the days of the month herself. She breathed a sigh of relief thinking she was safe but she'd have to check her old biology work to be certain. She turned her attention back to Paulette.

'So what went wrong?'

'I don't know, I must have miscalculated or maybe all the stress of graduation mucked up my cycle.' She chewed her bottom lip. 'Johnny's gonna kill me.'

'You haven't told him?'

'I don't know how to, I mean just when we're getting on so well I have to go and blow it.' She was hit with a fresh wave of tears.

'Well it's down to Johnny as well,' Sharon said mentally apportioning most of the blame on him.

'I know but it wasn't like he even put me under pressure to do it, it was more my idea,' she admitted. 'I thought it would help cement our relationship.'

'Really?'

'Well I didn't want him to think I was a tease.' Paulette gave Sharon a pointed look and she raised her eyebrows in return. Better to be a tease than to be pregnant she thought, whilst praying that she wouldn't be.

'So what will you do?' 

'You never know I might miscarry,' Paulette said. Sharon rolled her eyes.

'I think it's better to work on the assumption that you won't miscarry.' Paulette sighed deeply.

'I'll have to tell Johnny, and god knows what he's gonna do. I mean it's taken him nearly a year to go steady with me, I'm not sure he'll be happy to get married just yet.' Sharon bit her tongue, there was an understatement if ever she heard one!

'Just suppose he wants nothing to do with the baby, then what?' Paulette looked uneasy.

'Then I'll have to beg my mom to let me back home. I'm sure she'll relent once the shock has worn off.'

'But would she help you to keep a baby by yourself?' Sharon guessed Paulette's mother could pass the baby off as her own.

'I don't know,' Paulette said. 'Me and mom don't really get along.' Sharon nodded, she'd seen for herself how harsh Mrs Rebchuck could be on Paulette at times.

'Would you want to keep it?'

'If Johnny was happy about it, and we were gonna get married then I'd love to keep it.' Sharon couldn't help but think she was romanticising that outcome. 'All I want is happy ever after with Johnny. I know this is too soon but I'd like to think it's where we were heading. What would you do in my shoes?' 

'I really don't know,' Sharon said struggling to come up with any advice for once. 'I guess I'd tell my mom and hope she'd support me.' She knew her mom would be furious since she had such high expectations for her though.

'Yeah your mom's nicer than mine,' Paulette said sounding a little resentful about her mom's reaction.

'No she's not,' Sharon said laughing. 'My mom's the worse mom of them all! I bet yours is just shocked, she'll come round once she's calmed down.'

'I hope so,' Paulette said. 'In the meantime can I stay here?'

'Sure my mom's away till a week next Friday,' Sharon said. She wasn't sure that her mom would want to appear to be taking sides against Mrs Rebchuck but hopefully Paulette would have sorted something out by the time she was back home.

~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

'Do you have any clothes I could wear?' Paulette asked Sharon. They were about the same height but Sharon was a little slimmer.

'Go look in my wardrobe,' Sharon said as she got ready. Paulette looked for her most loose fitting clothes, finally settling on a summer dress. It was more beach wear but at least she could get it over her chest. She felt slightly envious as Sharon pulled on some tight fitted pants with a blouse, no way could she get into anything like that now.

'So where's Louis taking you?'

'I'm not sure,' Sharon said sounding a little anxious as she finished putting her makeup on. Paulette followed her downstairs.

'Are you ok?' she asked thinking Sharon was extremely quiet. After she'd imparted her news she'd expected Sharon to take over and be offering advise left, right and centre.

'Sure.' Sharon glanced at the clock, it was just past one. 

'Looks like Louis has stood you up,' Paulette teased, and Sharon simply nodded. 'It was a joke.' Sharon opened her mouth to answer when there was a sudden knock at the door.

'Are you going to get that?' Paulette asked but she followed Sharon to the door anyway, and was surprised that Sharon actually breathed a sigh of relief as she let Louis in.

'Hey,' he said. 'I got you these.' He handed Sharon a bunch of flowers.

'Oh wow, you didn't have to,' she said smiling broadly.

'I wanted to. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, let me just put these in some water first.' Sharon took the flowers and went through to the kitchen with Paulette at her heels.

'So what did you do to deserve those?' she demanded, and she could have sworn Sharon blushed.

'I don't know,' Sharon finally said and Paulette suddenly frowned.

'Hey you won't tell Louis my news will you?' She didn't want Johnny hearing from anyone else.

'No of course not,' Sharon said. 'So long as you tell Johnny yourself today.' Paulette scowled at the ultimatum but she knew she had to face it. Now her mom, Stephanie, and Sharon knew it was only a matter of time before word got out.

~~~~~

Sharon and Louis walked hand in hand into Frosty's Palace. She couldn't believe she'd convinced herself he was going to stand her up, it was all Paulette's fault. If she hadn't turned up on her doorstep like that, practically forcing her to throw Louis out, they could have spent the night together. Then she wouldn't have been torturing herself imagining he'd moved on to the next girl.

'I feel a bit mean leaving Paulette by herself,' she said but she hadn't wanted Paulette to encroach on their date.

'Why's she even at your place?' Louis asked and Sharon told him the story.

'Whoa and Johnny doesn't know?' 

'No, I told Paulette she'd better tell him today, if he calls her house he'll soon find out anyway.' Paulette couldn't keep it quiet now.

'But what if he turns up at her house?' Louis asked. 'He'll be in for one hell of a punishment.'

'I didn't think of that. But you can't say anything, I promised Paulette I wouldn't tell you.' Louis pulled a face.

'Don't worry, Johnny will probably shoot the messenger, I won't get involved.'

'Well I've not got a choice in the matter,' Sharon said although secretly she liked being on the inside of any drama or gossip.

'Just be careful,' Louis warned her. 'What will your mom say if Paulette's still there when she gets home?'

'I don't know, she won't be happy but I don't think she'll chuck Paulette out.'

'I can't believe Johnny was so dumb.' Sharon frowned.

'We weren't exactly careful,' she said her anxiety creeping up again.

'It's not the same, we've been together ages.' Sharon nodded, reminding herself he had been talking engagement rings.

~~~~

Paulette contemplated the phone, she knew she had to call Johnny. Nervously she picked it up and dialed getting straight through to him.

'Hey, how are you?' he said sounding pleased to hear from her.

'I'm good Johnny,' she started to say but then stopped herself.

'That's great, I'd get together with you but I'm doing a late shift for Steph's dad. It's overtime cos between you and me I think Steph likes to spend her evenings with Shakespeare.' He laughed and it killed her how relaxed he sounded.

'It's ok Johnny, you get that overtime while you can.'

'Yeah I will, I'm doing this for us, you know.' She sighed deeply.

'For us?' 

'Yeah, I want us to have fun Paulette, when I'm not working I want us to be able to have a good time.' A year ago she'd have loved to hear him say that, and now that he was she'd gone and blown it. She took a deep breath, she had to get to the real purpose of her call.

'I'm staying at Sharon's, I had a falling out with my mom.'

'Really, what's happened?' He sounded surprised but before she could elaborate there was a knock at the door. She felt her nerve desert her.

'It's ok, don't worry, I just took advantage of Sharon's mom being away.' There was another knock. 'Look I'll have to go, there's someone at the door.' She hung up and answered the door to Sharon's brother Sam.

'Hi where's my sister?' he asked coming in.

'Oh she's gone out with Louis,' Paulette said trying not to swoon. She'd always thought Sharon's brother was cute, it was a shame he'd just got married.

'Louis,' Sam said with a growl, and Paulette giggled, he obviously didn't approve.

'Yeah they went for lunch, I'm just staying here to keep Sharon company.'

'Well rather you than certain other people who might want to get their feet under the table,' Sam grumbled.

'You don't like Louis?' She was glad of the distraction.

'It's not a matter of like, Sharon's my little sister and if he does't treat her right...' he left the treat hanging in the air and Paulette was all the more impressed. She'd have loved a protective older brother rather than the annoying little sister she got.

'I think Sharon keeps Louis in check,' she told Sam.

'I hope so. I'm not happy with our mom leaving her alone like this, it's not on.'

'Oh why did she?' Paulette knew she'd gone to visit her older daughter but she didn't know why Sharon hadn't gone with her.

'I think it was because her new man was going with her,' Sam said. 'I think having Sharon around would have cramped her style.' Paulette frowned, she didn't know Sharon's mom had a boyfriend but she didn't know if that was cos Sharon hadn't said or because she hadn't paid attention. She did sometimes tune Sharon out.

'I guess three's a crowd,' she said finally.

'Yeah well mom needs to remember her responsibilities,' Sam said ominously. 'If anything happened to Sharon she'd only have herself to blame.'

'I'm sure Sharon will be fine, this is a nice neighbourhood.'

'That wasn't what I was thinking about,' Sam said, and Paulette, with her heightened sensitivity, knew what he meant. No doubt her parents were having very similar conversations about her right now. She wondered if they were worried although they'd probably guess she was staying with one of the girls. It hurt her that they hadn't called to check though, they'd have to talk to her at some point.

~~~


	26. Chapter 26

'Paulette why don't you come to the Bowlarama?' Sharon asked. 'Everyone's gonna be there.'

'Johnny won't be, he's working, and I can do without all the questions.' 

'But only me and Steph know,' Sharon said forgetting about Louis. 

'I know but until I tell Johnny I don't feel like company.'

'Ok,' Sharon said thinking at least she'd tried. She heard Rhonda pull up and left Paulette to it.

~~~~

'How's Paulette?' Steph whispered to Sharon. Paulette had called her so she knew the situation.

'I don't think she's facing up to it. I told her to call Johnny but when she spoke to him she didn't tell him. She wants to do it in person.'

'I can't believe her mom's thrown her out.' Steph was astounded. 

'Surely she'll calm down,' Sharon said. 'I'll have to get Paulette out before my mom gets home.' Stephanie shrugged, she'd always liked Mrs Rebchuck but it was rather exceptional circumstances.

'What's with the secret society?' Rhonda asked joining them, and Sharon opened her mouth but was silenced by a hard look from Steph.

'I was just telling Sharon that Michael's not real happy about going to college here,' Steph said watching him bowl. That wasn't a lie at least.

'Why? I thought that was all sorted out?'

'Yeah it is but he's not keen on the local college,' Steph admitted.

'Oh?' Sharon said sounding a little offended. Steph remembered she was also going to the local college, saying it made sense financially and she didn't want to move away.

'I think Mike feels that he's been pushed into a corner so he's all negative about it,' Steph said fearing that Michael would start to resent her. She got up to bowl not spotting Dolores who was making her way determinedly towards them.

'Where's Paulette?' Dolores demanded.

'What's up?' Davey asked her.

'What! You don't know?' Dolores turned on him aggressively.

'Calm down,' Sharon said. 'Paulette's staying at my house.'

'And is Johnny with her?' Dolores asked as people began to listen in.

'He's working tonight.' Steph said wishing Dolores would keep it down.

'Right so what's gonna happen? Is he gonna marry Paulette now she's knocked up?' Steph did not miss the intake of breaths around her.

'Keep your voice down,' Sharon hissed.

'Knocked up?' Goose laughed in disbelieve while Rhonda stood there frowning.

'Yeah knocked up,' Dolores snarled at Goose.

'Well Johnny never said.' Goose turned towards Louis and Davey looking for confirmation.

'That's right,' Davey said. 'Johnny's not said a word.' Rhonda pulled a face.

'You guys knew and you didn't tell me?' she accused Steph and Sharon.

'It wasn't like that,' Sharon said.

'For gods sake Rhonda, this isn't about you,' Steph snapped impatiently.

'Obviously,' Rhonda said still sounding hurt. 'I'm the last to know, I guess I know my place.'

'Actually Johnny's the last to know, Paulette hasn't told him yet,' Sharon said trying to pacify Rhonda.

'Well she'd better do it soon since mouth almighty here's told half the town,' Steph said angrily.

'Don't take it out on Dolores,' Michael said quietly. 'She's bound to be upset on her sister's behalf.' Dolores smiled slightly and Steph was irked, she wished Michael didn't have to be so reasonable all the time.

'Personally Dolores I think you should think of Paulette, and set your own feelings to one side,' Sharon interjected on Steph's behalf.

'Butt out,' Dolores snapped back, and Louis gave her a warning look.

'I'd like to stay out of this but since I had Paulette crying on my doorstep after your mom threw her out, I've had no choice in the matter,' Sharon said and Dolores's shoulders slumped.

'I'm just looking out for Paulette,' she murmured.

'We all are, and the best thing you can do is shut up and let Paulette and Johnny sort this out by themselves,' Stephanie told her, she could do without the pit bull routine.

~~~~

Sharon told Paulette about Dolores's scene at the Bowlarama, and it gave Paulette the kick she needed to tell Johnny. She'd invited him around to Sharon's, and Sharon had made herself scarce by going to Louis's house for Sunday dinner.

'So why are you staying with Sharon?' Johnny asked. 'Normally you can't stand her.' Paulette felt a little guilty, that was true and Sharon had been so good to her.

'Well her mom's away,' Paulette said. 'I thought she might like some company.'

'And you don't think Dimucci would rather take your place,' Johnny said laughing.

'Probably,' Paulette conceded, she couldn't believe how hard it was to tell him.

'So what happened with your folks, you said your mom had thrown you out?' Johnny looked at her perplexed. Paulette wasn't surprised, Johnny knew her and her mom bashed heads but it had never been over anything serious, not until now.

'Well that's the thing,' she said fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan. 'My mom's real upset about what I've done, what we've done I mean.' He frowned at her.

'We ain't done nothing Paulette, what are you on about?' She pulled at a loose piece of cotton.

'We've fooled around Johnny,' she said her cheeks flushing. He still looked at her blankly.

'How'd your mom even know that?' 

'I told her, I had to,' she said keeping her eyes down. 'You see the thing is I think I could be pregnant. I've not had a period in ages.' She didn't dare look at him as the news sank in. He sat quietly for a moment dumbstruck.

'Pregnant?'

'Yeah, I think I could be since I'm never late, and it sounds dumb but my body's changing. I can't fit in my bras properly,' she said.

'I don't give a damn about your bras,' he snapped, and she recoiled from him.

'Johnny this isn't my fault.'

'No so whose is it then? You said it was safe. You said it was your safe time of the month!' He stood up, balling his fists. 'We're barely out of high school, we've been going steady for two minutes and you're trying to trap me.' He turned accusing eyes on her.

'Johnny I thought it was safe! I don't know what's happened, I mean I don't know for certain I'm pregnant, I've not seen a doctor yet.'

'So you might not be?' he asked with a glimmer of hope.

'I hope not but all the signs say I am.' She'd been feeling pretty ghastly, and she didn't want to lie.

'Damn it Paulette, now what?' Johnny yelled.

'Getting angry won't help,' she said as he began to pace up and down.

'I knew you didn't know what you were doing, jeez why did I trust you,' he muttered more to himself than her.

'It was down to you as well,' Paulette protested.

'No it wasn't, all year you've been on me like a flea on a rat, you've pushed this whole relationship on me.' She couldn't miss how resentful he sounded.

'Yeah and all year you used me,' she spat, letting some of her own bitterness out. 'Don't try and turn this on me. You wanted to do it.' They glared at each other for a moment, and then Johnny sat back down.

'So what do we do?' 

'I don't know. I guess I should see a doctor and get it confirmed,' Paulette said.

'And then what?' Paulette shrugged.

'I think the ball's in your court now Johnny.' He looked at her miserably, and she was hit with a wave of despair. She'd known he would not take the news well but she'd hoped he would offer her some support, some reassurance, she had no idea what she would do if he didn't.

~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

When Johnny arrived at work Stephanie knew something was wrong just by looking at him. He looked pale, tired and he'd lost his usual swagger.

'Hey Johnny,' she said trying to pretend she didn't know what was going on. He nodded in reply pulling his overalls on. 

'You look rough,' Steph commented. 'Too much to drink?' She kicked herself for talking, she should leave him alone.

'Yeah as it happens, I've been doing my damned best to blot out the last twenty four hours,' he admitted.

'Oh?'

'Paulette's pregnant, she told me yesterday.' He waited for Steph to respond.

'Oh Johnny,' she said with genuine feeling, not sure what to say.

'I can't believe it, well I can. The way she's always going on about commitment I bet she planned it.' He smacked one hand into the other angrily.

'What are you going to do?' she asked. He shrugged defeated.

'I don't want to marry her. I just don't. But I can't abandon her either.' He began to pace up and down.

'You feel that strongly about marriage? You could have wound up married anyway if this hadn't happened.' She tried to be reasonable feeling caught in the middle.

'Yeah but I'll never know that now. If I marry her I'm always going to feel like I was forced into it.' 

'But how can you not marry her?' she asked, she'd hate to see her friend abandoned. 'You knew there was always a chance she could get pregnant'. She felt extremely uncomfortable talking about it because of her past history with Johnny.

'I thought it was safe, I trusted her,' he said frustrated. 'I don't want to get married, not to her.' Steph was shocked.

'Not to her? That's horrible Johnny.'

'I know but ever since she told me that's how I've felt,' he admitted. 'I'm not ready to get married and I don't think we've been together long enough to even consider it.'

'Well it looks like you might not have a choice.' Johnny nodded, he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

~~~~

Paulette heard the phone ring and jumped up to answer, desperate for it be Johnny. She was disappointed that it was Louis, and she handed the phone to Sharon who was getting irritated that Paulette was making herself a bit too much at home.

'Hi Louis, how was work?' Sharon asked and Paulette tried not to listen in. In the past few days she felt like she'd aged years, it was dawning on her that she was definitely pregnant. She had a doctor's appointment but she knew it was simply a matter of confirmation.

'Shopping, Saturday? You want to take me shopping?' she heard Sharon laughing. 'I don't want you wasting your money on me.' I'll bet, Paulette thought not believing her for a moment. She went into the kitchen so she couldn't overhear, she knew deep down she was jealous. Sharon came in about an hour later.

'What did you find to talk about all that time?' Paulette asked.

'This and that,' Sharon said. 'Louis is coming round after work tomorrow.'

'Oh great,' Paulette moaned. She felt like he was always around, and she didn't know if it was worse when he and Sharon were cuddling up in front of the TV, or when they made some excuse to go to her room to be by themselves. It added to her sense of loneliness and isolation.

'You don't have to stay here,' Sharon said trying to keep her tone light but it was Paulette who was the one encroaching.

'Sorry, I'm in a mood, Johnny hasn't called since I told him. I've got that appointment tomorrow and I wanted him to come with me.'

'You could try calling him,' Sharon suggested.

'I'll feel even worse if he refuses to talk to me. I think I should let him come around in his own time.' Sharon was unconvinced. It seemed like both Johnny and Paulette were refusing to face reality.

~~~~

'Have you spoke to Johnny?' Rhonda asked Goose and Davey.

'Not really Rhon,' Goose admitted. He had called Johnny who had ranted at him for a while but he knew that wasn't what Rhonda wanted to hear.

'Sharon said he's avoiding Paulette, he hasn't called her,' Rhonda added.

'It's a lot to take in,' Davey said in Johnny's defence.

'But it's a lot for Paulette. Her mom's thrown her out, and Mrs Cooper might not let her stay. Johnny is offering no support whatsoever,' Rhonda said on Paulette's behalf.

'Well maybe Paulette should have thought of that,' Goose said but Rhonda silenced him with a hard look.

'It doesn't matter who's fault it is, the damage is done. Johnny needs to face Paulette and you guys are going to help her.'

'Us?' Davey said frowning.

'Yeah I've spoke to Steph and Johnny isn't working this Saturday so you're gonna take him to Frosty's Palace and us girls will do the same with Paulette, and then he'll have to speak to her,' Rhonda said.

'He might not be in the mood to go out,' Goose said not wanting to get involved in any schemes.

'Well you're gonna persuade him to alright,' she insisted and Goose knew it was not up for negotiation.

~~~~

Louis picked Sharon up in his dad's car in case she wanted to get a lot of shopping although he only had one particular purchase in mind.

'God I'm glad to get out of there,' Sharon admitted. 'Paulette still hasn't made up with her parents and I can tell my mom's not happy.' 

'She could just send Paulette home,' Louis said, it wasn't her problem after all.

'If she's not gone soon I think she'll be having words with Paulette's parents.' It was only her mom's disgust at Mrs Rebchuck throwing her daughter out that had stopped her from insisting Paulette go home.

'So is Paulette definitely pregnant?' Louis asked, he'd called Johnny who still didn't seem to know.

'Yeah the doctor's confirmed it. I think she's nearly three months but Johnny's still not been in touch. I was going to call him myself but Paulette wouldn't let me.'

'Stay out of,' Louis said. 'We've all told him he can't run away from this.' She felt somewhat reassured by that and if their intervention worked tonight Johnny would be facing Paulette soon enough anyway.

~~~~

'Right there's this store I want to take you to,' Louis said leading the way and Sharon looked at him perplexed. 'Trust me,' he added seeing her face.

'This is a jewellery store,' Sharon said as they approached the glass fronted window.

'Yeah and I've had a months wages so I want to get you something nice.' Sharon frowned at him.

'But my birthday wasn't long ago,' she said. 'You don't need to be buying me more presents.'

'This isn't a present,' he said and she looked even more confused.

'I'm not following.' However she was beginning to feel excited.

'I said I wanted to get you a ring as soon as I could but I thought you'd prefer it if we picked something together.' He knew how fussy she was.

'A ring?' she said trying to contain herself.

'Yeah an engagement ring,' he said wondering what else she could be thinking of.

'You're that confident I'll say yes?' she asked trying not to smile too much.

'Yeah I guess I am,' he said. 'I know it's soon to be marching down the aisle but I want to get you an engagement ring while I can. Come next month my folks will start taking a cut from my wages.' They hadn't this month wanting him to see the benefits of working.

'Louis does this mean an actual engagement to get married?' She wanted to know how serious he was.

'Of course it does, I wouldn't mess around over something like this,' he insisted.

'Well you haven't actually asked me,' she pointed out smiling.

'You're going to make me do this here,' he said looking around self consciously as people passed them by.

'Yes,' she said with excited anticipation and she held her breath.

'Ok,' he dropped to one knee and she gasped. 'Sharon will you marry me?'

~~~~


	28. Chapter 28

'Sharon are you sure this is such a good idea?' Louis asked as they made their way to Frosty's Palace. 'Johnny's not gonna like being set up.' Sharon bit her lip, her happiness at their engagement momentarily marred.

'I know but Johnny's been avoiding Paulette, she's scared to call him, we have to do something.' Louis looked at her doubtfully.

'I think springing it on him might backfire.' Sharon nodded, she had reservations herself. It had seemed pretty straightforward when Steph had first suggested it, now she was thinking the stakes were too high to be game playing.

'Well it's too late now,' she said as they made their way in. 'Johnny will be on his way.' She suddenly stopped, looking over at the table where Stephanie and Michael, Rhonda and Goose, were sat with Paulette. She glanced down at the ring on her left hand.

'Maybe we shouldn't say anything in front of Paulette?' She'd barely been able to contain herself all afternoon but looking at Paulette brought her back down to earth.

'She's gonna find out as soon as you get home tonight,' Louis pointed out. 'I'm probably going to have to ask your mom's permission.' Sharon giggled, that was one conversation she didn't want to miss. They made their way over to the others, and Rhonda instantly picked up on something.

'What's going on? You look positively gleeful Sharon.' Sharon held out her hand so they could all see the diamond ring shining on it.

'We've got engaged!' Rhonda and Stephanie shrieked whilst Goose and Davey looked incredulously at Louis. Sharon didn't dare look in Paulette's direction.

'Congratulations,' Michael said shaking Louis's hand.

'No way!' Goose said finding his voice.

'You've gotta be kidding,' Davey added and Sharon gave them both filthy looks.

'Oh I get it,' Goose said and looked pointedly at Sharon's stomach. 'You too?'

'Goose!' Rhonda admonished.

'Of course not,' Sharon said, although she was so relieved that wasn't the case she didn't feel angered by the assumption.

'Thanks for that Goose,' Paulette snarled sourly. 'As if I needed reminding.'

'Sorry Paulette,' Goose mumbled sheepishly. 'Look Johnny will come round.'

'Will he?' Sharon could see Paulette was desperate for some reassurance.

'Well there he is,' Goose said looking towards the door that Johnny was coming through. 'You can ask him yourself.'

~~~~

Johnny instantly realised he'd been set up when he saw Paulette. He felt a moment of anger but he got himself under control, he knew he had to face Paulette, and if he didn't he'd lose everyone's respect. He went over to the table forcing himself to smile.

'Hey guys,' he said. 'What's going on?' The conversation seemed more animated than usual but he was still shocked when Sharon waved her left hand in his face, and Dimucci told him he'd proposed.

'Congratulations,' he said whilst thinking that Louis must be insane. Why'd he want to go and tie himself down to the girl when he didn't have to? Instantly his thoughts returned to his own dilemma as he looked at Paulette watching him expectantly.

'Paulette how about we get a table by ourselves for a little bit?' he suggested awkwardly, knowing everyone was watching him.

'Sure Johnny,' Paulette said eagerly. She got up and they went to the other side of the room, sliding into a booth away from prying eyes.

'I can't believe Dimucci and Sharon, they must be crazy,' he said but wasn't that surprised. Sharon had Louis wrapped around her little finger. Paulette smiled tightly.

'They want to be together, I guess that's the next step.' He couldn't miss the envy in her voice.

'It's a bit soon though, she's not pregnant is she?' Johnny would sort of be pleased if she was, if someone else was in the same boat as him. Paulette shuck her head.

'No I daresay Sharon will be the perfect virgin bride, and if she's not, well she'll do a damned good job pretending she is!' 

'Well she has the right idea,' Johnny said giving Paulette a sour look. If she'd been a bit more like Sharon they wouldn't be in this mess. Paulette pulled a face at him.

'Are we going to sit here and ignore the elephant in the room?'

'No I guess we can't,' Johnny said. 'How've you been?' Paulette's eyes flashed with anger.

'Not good Johnny, not at all. You know none of my family have been in touch, if it wasn't for Mrs Cooper I'd be living on the streets.'

'I'm sure your parents wouldn't let that happen,' he said without conviction.

'How would you know, you don't know them, and you haven't exactly been there to help. I wanted you to come to the doctor's with me but where were you?' A wave of shame flooded through Johnny.

'You didn't ask me to.'

'I shouldn't have to, you should have been in touch offering to help,' she snapped. 'I had to sit in the doctors with all the staff judging me, it was so humiliating.' He looked down.

'I'm sorry, I'm not handling this very well. I don't know what to do.' He wanted to run away and never come back but he knew that was impossible.

'I don't know what to do either,' Paulette said in a small voice. 'Sharon's mom has been looking into the practicalities, cos either we'll have to put the baby up for adoption or get married....' She left the words hanging in the air, and Johnny finally met her eyes.

'This is the biggest, worst thing that has every happened to me,' he said. 'I think about all the stuff I've been through that I thought was bad, like Steph dumping me, and there's no comparison.' He saw Paulette wince at the mention of Steph's name.

'Well it's the same for me,' she said her voice strained.

'I just don't think we're ready for this yet.' That was the crux of it, they'd barely been going steady.

'We have to be,' Paulette insisted.

'But I'm not and feel like you've backed me into a corner.'

'I haven't Johnny, it was an accident.' He wanted to believe her but he didn't.

'We should have been more careful,' he said. To think he used to tease the other t birds that their chicks were frigid, the joke was on him now.

'So what are we going to do about it?' 

'I don't know, I don't want babies and marriage yet,' he whined.

'So you're leaving me?' She was aghast. 'Look I know I'm not Stephanie, I know you don't love me the way you did her....' Johnny cut her off with a wave of his hand.

'Paulette this is nothing to do with Stephanie. What I felt about her was just kids stuff. This is real grown up shit.' He saw her relax slightly. 'I want to tell you I'm happy and it'll all work out but I don't know if it will.'

'We could be happy Johnny, I know it,' she pleaded. 'We're good together.'

'Yeah maybe, just give me a bit of time to think,' he said. Somehow he had to get his head around it and come up with a solution that they could both live with.

~~~~


	29. Chapter 29

'Johnny you're going to have to decide what you want to do, and face up to Paulette,' Louis said parroting the words Sharon had given to him.

'I know what I want to do and that's get as far away from Paulette as I can,' Johnny snarled, and Louis and Davey gave him disapproving looks.

'I'm not saying I will,' he quickly added turning to Louis. 'It's ok for you, you've got the girl you want, no one's making you do anything.' Goose frowned.

'When are you even gonna marry Sharon?' he asked, his face twisting in confusion. Louis shrugged.

'In a year or two, Sharon and her mom will sort it out. I've just gotta turn up.' Mrs Cooper had reacted with horror to the engagement but when she was reassured that Sharon wasn't pregnant, she'd grudgingly accepted it. Louis could tell she wasn't thrilled and figured it was best to go along with her wishes so she wouldn't cause trouble.

'And you don't get a say in the matter?' Davey asked.

'I'm not bothered about the wedding day,' Louis admitted. He'd do whatever made Sharon happy, girls cared more about that sorta stuff.

'The wedding's the easy bit,' Johnny said scowling. 'It's the rest of my life I'm more worried about.'

'You have to let Paulette know where she stands,' Louis said.

'I know, I won't run away from this but....' He let out a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. 'How can we get married? We have nowhere to live.'

'You'll work it out,' Davey assured him, and Johnny nodded seemingly resigned to his fate.

~~~~

'Hello Jonathan,' Mrs Cooper said giving him a hard look as she let him in.

'Hi Johnny,' Paulette said with her usual excited anticipation.

'Hey,' he said without enthusiasm.

'I'll leave you two to it,' Mrs Cooper said. 'I take it you have come round to resolve this Jonathan.' Johnny could see where Sharon got the attitude from.

'I guess it's about time we talked,' he said to Paulette sitting down. She smiled tightly.

'Yes there's not much time, I went to see a doctor and I'm due round about February or March.' Johnny swallowed hard.

'That's barely six months away, so what do you want to do?' 

'Well I want us to get married,' she said stating the obvious. 'I want to keep our baby, I don't want it to be adopted.' He sighed as she confirmed what he'd expected.

'And if I don't want that?' He saw her face fall.

'You'd rather your child was raised by strangers?' she asked in a small voice. He ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his temple.

'No not really but marriage...I don't think we're ready for it.'

'Louis and Sharon are,' she pointed out, and he couldn't miss the resentment in her voice.

'Yeah they're ready to get married in a year or two, and they've been together much longer.' The two situations did not compare, no one was forcing them into it.

'I know it's not ideal but it's where we are,' she said quietly. He sighed deeply.

'So how'd we go about arranging a marriage?' He was resigned to his fate. 'I'm telling you now I want no fuss. No engagement party, no big family wedding.' Paulette nodded, if she was hurt by his demands she didn't let on.

'We'll have to do it quickly anyway,' she said. 'I'm starting to show so I guess we get a few witnesses and go to city hall. I'll ask Sharon's mom, she seems to know about this stuff.'

'Right and where will we live, I don't make that much money,' he said knowing Paulette liked the finer things in life. Paulette shuck her head.

'It's ok, we'll sort something out. What do your parents think?' Johnny groaned.

'I haven't told them?' he admitted. 'Look you sort out the wedding and I'll deal with things on my end.'

'Sure Johnny,' she readily agreed, no doubt relieved he had finally accepted the situation.

~~~

The girls all went dress shopping with Paulette for the wedding. She wanted something new to wear but not a traditional wedding dress.

'So has your mom come round?' Stephanie asked as they looked through the rails.

'No, I called her the other day and told her we were getting married but she didn't say much,' Paulette said hiding her hurt. Her mother had been almost monosyllabic on hearing the news, Paulette couldn't tell if she was pleased or even more disappointed.

'Will she go to the wedding do you think?' Rhonda asked.

'I told her the time and place, it's up to her now.' She kept her voice light but if her mother didn't make an appearance she would never forgive her.

'What about this one?' Rhonda asked pulling out a white shift dress that was formal but not too fancy.

'It's white Rhonda,' Sharon pointed out.

'Ah right,' Rhonda said realising what she meant.

'So will your wedding dress be white Sharon?' Paulette asked slyly, she suspected Sharon wasn't half as virtuous as she made out. Sharon pulled a face.

'No I think I suit ivory better, white near my face makes me look washed out,' Sharon said as if she didn't know what Paulette was implying. Sharon called a sales assistant over to ask for advice, explaining the sort of outfit Paulette had in mind.

'Something pastel could work,' the assistant suggested moving them to another section.

'The thing is I don't want to look pregnant,' Paulette confided looking at all the dresses that were fitted around the waist.

'Right so we need something more free flowing,' the assistant said, and Paulette was certain she saw a momentary look of disapproval flash across her face. 

'Yeah better that people think I'm just fat,' she said trying to joke as she looked through more dresses. Sharon began to look at the more formal wedding gowns which caught the sales assistant's attention.

'Oh do you need some help?' she asked eagerly, spotting the ring on her left hand.

'No I'm just some getting ideas,' Sharon said but the assistant started pointing out dresses to her.

'Oh it's never too soon to start planning. When are you getting married?' she asked. Paulette couldn't miss her change in attitude towards Sharon, she was positively fawning all over her.

'Look at that,' she said to Steph unable to hide her annoyance.

'She's just after a sale,' Steph pointed out quietly.

'And what am I?' Paulette huffed.

'Steph means a big sale,' Rhonda whispered. 'Stop being so paranoid.'

'I guess,' Paulette said not wanting to sour the day. 'I should be enjoying this, I'm marrying Johnny!' Stephanie and Rhonda smiled at her weakly trying to join in her enthusiasm.

'Yeah and your wedding will be the last time we're all together,' Rhonda said somberly as Sharon came back over.

'What do you mean?' Sharon asked with a frown.

'Well I'm going to away to college, we're all doing different things. I bet we won't get together as a group again until it's your wedding!' They contemplated each other and realised she was probably right.

'So what'll happen with you and Goose?' Paulette asked. She'd been so bogged down in her own problems she'd not considered what her friends were going through.

'I'm going to tell him we should split up,' Rhonda said. 'I mean we've pretty much already agreed that anyway.'

'Why don't you try a long distance relationship first?' Sharon suggested, and Rhonda shuck her head.

'To be honest Sharon, I think we're run our course anyway. I'm moving on and Goose is just Goose. I don't see him ever growing up, he's not even looking for a job yet.'

'I guess you know what's best,' Paulette said but she felt a bit sad. It dawned on her that all of their lives were changing and their friendships might not go the distance.

~~~~


	30. Chapter 30

'Remind me again why we are meeting Johnny and Paulette on one of the few evenings we've had a chance to spend some time alone,' Michael grumbled to Stephanie. She gave him a weak smile.

'I dread to think,' she said. Paulette had begged her to join them on a double date, and Steph had reluctantly accepted. Paulette was going through such a hard time she'd have felt mean turning her down.

'But Johnny's going to marry Paulette,' Michael said. 'That hasn't changed has it?'

'I don't think so.' Steph pulled open the door to Frosty's Palace and lowered her voice. 'He told me he's told his parents so I don't think there will be any backing out now.' Steph could well imagine how much Mrs Nogerelli would disapprove, but she was certain she wouldn't let Johnny walk away from this.

'Steph, Mike!' Paulette hollered from the back of the room. Steph looked in her direction. Paulette was waving, a big smile on her face; whatever the reason for getting them there was, it clearly wasn't bad news. Holding Michael's hand Stephanie led the way.

'Hey Johnny,' Michael said reaching out to shake his hand. Johnny grinned, looking more like his normal self.

'So how's things?' Steph asked. She knew Paulette had got them there for a reason.

'Cool,' Johnny said exchanging a glance with Paulette. 'Well maybe not cool cool but-' He broke off shrugging.

'We told Johnny's parents,' Paulette explained. Steph tried to look as if it was news to her, she knew Paulette would get paranoid if she thought Johnny was confiding in her.

'How did they take it?' she asked. Paulette's face broke into another smile and she grabbed Johnny's hand.

'Well they weren't happy, obviously, but compared to my mom's reaction they were...cool.' Johnny's expressions suggested otherwise. 'They even said I can move in once we're married so we'll have a chance to save for somewhere decent to live.'

'That's great,' Steph said while thinking no way would she start a marriage off like that. 'I guess it's all systems go now.'

'Yes and that's why we got your here!' Paulette broke into a big smile. 'We want you two to be our witnesses.' Stephanie looked blankly at Michael. 'I mean like best man and bridesmaid, only cos it's not a church wedding it won't be quite the same.' Steph wasn't sure what to say.

'Wouldn't you rather have Goose?' Michael asked Johnny, and Paulette shuck her head vigorously.

'Goose would treat it like a joke, and he probably can't even write his name to sign the certificate.' Steph smiled, she could well imagine Goose signing 'Goose'.

'What about Louis?' she suggested, and again Paulette spoke for Johnny.

'No if Johnny has Louis I'd be expected to ask Sharon.' Steph frowned chewing her gum.

'So have Sharon, what's wrong with that?' Paulette pulled a face.

'Nothing I suppose, but you're my best friend.'

'Sharon has been pretty supportive of you lately,' Steph pointed out. She could well see Sharon taking it as a snub under the circumstances.

'She has a point,' Johnny said and Paulette scowled at him. 'Paulette I don't care who we have, no offence Shakespeare. But Sharon has put you up these past few weeks, maybe it would be nice at least ask.'

'No, this is my wedding, such as it is, and I want to chose one of the few things I have some control over.' Johnny exchanged a wary look with Steph, and Michael cleared his throat.

'We'd both be happy to do it, if you want us.' Johnny nodded.

'Great, that's sorted, I'll go order. My treat.' He got up, and Paulette followed.

'I never thought Johnny would come around,' Steph admitted. 'I doubt being a teenage dad was ever in his game plan.' Michael gave her a weary smile.

'Plans change.' She raised an eyebrow sensing he wasn't talking about Johnny. 'I just meant a few months ago I was planning to go to Cambridge, I never really thought I'd win you around.'

'Cambridge is a college in England?' Steph asked trying to understand.

'Yeah, it's like Harvard or Yale.' She gasped as she realised what he was giving up. 'It's ok, I've got you, and that's all I want.' He smiled, and she smiled back feeling uneasy, his sacrifice was maybe too big to make.

~~~

The evening before the wedding Sharon arranged for a few of Paulette's friends to come around. She'd spent all afternoon preparing things, and had even coaxed Dolores into coming over, much to Paulette's surprise.

'Thanks for this Sharon,' Paulette said. 'I don't know what I'd have done without you. Well all of you.' Paulette turned to include all her friends, and Sharon could barely hide her grimace. God forbid Paulette simply thank her for what she'd done.

'Well you're soon gonna have a husband looking out for you,' Dolores said. 'That's if he shows up.'

'Dolores!' Steph gave her a hard look.

'I'm just saying, he might get cold feet.'

'Don't be silly,' Sharon said although the thought had crossed her mind. In Paulette's shoes she'd have probably insisted on travelling to city hall together.

'Johnny knows what he has to do,' Paulette said. 'Anyway with Michael beside him he won't back out. Right Steph?'

'Course he won't,' Steph said and Sharon wondered if that was why Michael was best man. He was hardly one of Johnny's best friends but he would be a voice of reason.

'Anyway maybe it'll be Paulette who gets cold feet,' Rhonda said. 'Steph might be dragging her to the alter.'

'It's actually not an alter Rhonda,' Sharon said. 'It's not a church.' Paulette scowled at her.

'So your wedding will be in a church?' she asked, and Sharon couldn't miss the edge to her voice.

'I expect so,' she said. 'Although Louis's family are catholic, and we're baptists so I'm not sure which church yet.' She laughed trying to ease the tension however she knew they'd be getting married in her church, Louis wasn't remotely religious.

'I guess you're gonna do everything right,' Paulette said still scowling, and Sharon bit her tongue.

'Well I hope Sharon is,' Rhonda said quickly. 'Because I'd like to be a bridesmaid. You've flaked out on our agreement Paulette.' Paulette laughed, and Sharon smiled remembering how as girls they'd all planned to be each other's bridesmaids, long before any potential grooms were on the scene.

'Well I couldn't really have bridesmaids under the circumstances,' Paulette said. 'Maybe you can all be god mothers.'

'Don't you have to be married for that?' Steph asked. 'So chances are Sharon will be the only one of us available.'

'I doubt I'll be married before you have the baby christened,' Sharon said feeling a bit irritated by the conversation.

'Well I think you should bring the wedding forward,' Paulette said forgetting her earlier sulk. 'And you should try for a baby straight away, then our kids can be friends.' Sharon gaped at her.

'I'm going to college Paulette, I want to at least get my associates degree and that takes two years. Even if I got married I wouldn't try for a baby straightaway.'

'You say that now,' Paulette said twirling her hair around her finger, her tone implying Sharon was lying. Sharon got up.

'I've got a call to make, I'll be back in a moment.'

'Bring some sandwiches through on your way back,' Paulette yelled as she left the room. Annoyed Sharon sat down in the hall way, grabbing the phone and dialing Louis's number. She was relieved when he answered.

'Can you pick me up tomorrow?' she asked

'Yeah sure,' Louis said. 'But I thought you were getting a cab with Paulette and Steph?'

'Paulette is driving me insane,' Sharon hissed. 'If she's not making snide comments about me she's treating me like I'm her personal servant. I'm sick of it! I've looked out for her the past few weeks and not once has she said thank you. Not properly anyway.' Louis remained quiet, and she guessed she sounded petty. He probably thought she was upset about not to be maid of honour but she wasn't surprised Paulette had asked Stephanie.

'Sharon don't be falling out with Paulette now,' Louis finally said.

'I'm not but she's so self centered, and ungrateful. My mom's basically sorted out this wedding for her, and has she had a thank you!' She was working herself up into a proper temper now. Louis cleared his throat.

'Paulette's selfish, her and Johnny are made for each other. Wait till they have the baby.' Sharon laughed, they were in for a shock.

'Sharon will you hurry up with those sandwiches,' Paulette shouted into the hallway. 'I'm eating for two!' Sharon grimaced.

'Did you hear that Louis?' He chuckled down the line.

'Yeah I did, so grit your teeth and go feed her.' Sharon tried not to smile although Louis couldn't see anyway.

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for the wedding of the year.' She would be almost as relieved as Paulette when the whole fiasco was over with.

~~~


	31. Chapter 31

'It's not too late to back out now Johnny,' Goose joked whilst they waited outside of city hall for Paulette to arrive.

'Yeah it is,' Michael said as Johnny lit a cigarette to hide his nerves. It wasn't the ceremony he was scared of, it was the rest of his life. He looked up as a car pulled up and he watched as Sharon and Louis got out, Sharon in a pale green Jackie Kennedy inspired outfit. They walked over hand in hand, Davey tagging along behind them.

'Paulette's on her way,' Sharon told Johnny. 'Why don't you go wait inside.' His mother nodded.

'Yes Jonathan, this wind is ruining my hair.' She adjusted her hat, and patted her hair down to empathise the point.

'Ok then,' he said leading the way into the lobby area.

'Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Paulette jilted you,' Goose joked, and Sharon frowned.

'Goose she's on her way,' she insisted. 'Besides the bride is supposed to be late, it's traditional.'

'There's nothing traditional about this wedding,' Johnny's mom said giving him a hard look. Johnny ignored her, eavesdropping on Louis's whispered words to Sharon.

'So do you wanna book the wedding while we're here,' Louis suggested, and Johnny almost laughed at the expression on Sharon's face.

'Louis we are not getting married here,' she hissed. 'I want something a bit more impressive than this.'

'I know, I'm just messing with you,' Louis said. Johnny tried not to feel offended, this was the last thing he would have wanted period. Getting married had never been on his radar. He tensed up as Stephanie came in.

'Paulette's outside!'

'So what are we waiting for?' Johnny asked pulling himself together.

'I think you should go in first,' Stephanie said taking hold of Michael's hand. 'So Paulette can make an entrance.' Johnny's mom tutted, before going into the hall where the wedding was to take place. The room was almost bare with so few guests, and Johnny's friends sat down near the front. He stood watching the door. Finally Paulette appeared wearing a pink shift dress, and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

She caught Johnny's eye and smiled as she entered the room. Johnny smiled back and told himself that he was lucky. She was attractive, she was a good person, and she adored him. He knew he couldn't ask for more and yet he was apprehensive. She joined him at the front of the room and he took her hand squeezing it. Whether he was trying to reassure Paulette or himself he wasn't entirely sure.

~~~~

Paulette held onto Johnny's hand for dear life as the ceremony began. Johnny had a huge smile on his face but Paulette could see it was a front, she knew Johnny too well. Mrs Nogerelli was also smiling, and Paulette suspected it was also for show. She barely knew the woman, they couldn't have got off to a worse start, but she was grateful she was there. For Johnny's sake more than anyone's.

During the drive to city hall Paulette had been been terrified Johnny would stand her up. Now with him standing beside her she dared to feel a little bit hopeful that they would have the family she'd always wanted. A door opened and she jumped. There stood her mother.

'Sorry, sorry,' Mrs Rebchuck whispered taking a seat and the service continued. Now Paulette felt truly happy, she was convinced it would work out, both their mothers were on side.

'I knew she'd come,' she heard Dolores whisper to Davey.

'She cut it a bit fine,' he murmured, and Johnny's mom gave him a sharp look. The service concluded and Paulette almost breathed a sigh of relief when they signed the official paperwork. She was now Mrs Jonathan Nogerelli!

'Well that was a bit anti climatic,' she heard Sharon say.

'Yeah I thought it was supposed to be a big deal?' Goose added. 'Aren't we gonna do something to celebrate?' Paulette looked uneasily at Johnny but his mom spoke up.

'You can all come back to our house. I've put on a bit of food and drink, and some of the neighbours might come over. I wanted to make a bit of an effort.' Paulette did not miss the look she shot at her mom. Obviously neither of them were happy but Johnny's mom was handling it marginally better.

~~~~

Johnny was pleased to see his mom had arranged something like a celebration when they got back home. A few friends and neighbours began to arrive, along with some of his closer relatives. He could see Paulette's mom looked uncomfortable as she stood talking to Dolores, and he felt a bit sorry that none of her side were there. That said, she had reacted terribly, and his mom would have been reluctant to contact her.

'Hey ma, when did you make all this food?' He hadn't noticed her in the kitchen that morning.

'I made most of it yesterday at Maria's house, and she brought it over while you were getting married.' Johnny shouted over a thanks to Louis's mom who was stood talking to Sharon.

'So are you happy now Mrs Nogerelli?' Johnny asked Paulette as he got into the spirit of the occasion.

'Sure Johnny,' she said and kissed him briefly. He realised it was pretty much the first physical contact they'd had in weeks. He saw his mom go over to Mrs Dimucci, and he grabbed Paulette's hand.

'Come on, lets join them.' She gave him a puzzled look as Johnny almost barged into the group.

'Hey ma, you remember Sharon, Louis's girlfriend, she's been here a few times with him.' His mother and Sharon looked slightly confused.

'Yes Johnathan, I know Sharon,' his mom said with a slight frown.

'Right, course you do. Her and Louis are getting married.'

'Oh congratulations,' she said looking from Sharon to Louis. 'Maria did say.' Johnny held in a sigh, of course Louis's mom would have said.

'Yeah they'll be joining me and Paulette before you know it.' He caught Paulette's eye and winked.

'We're not getting married until next summer,' Sharon said while Johnny's mom admired her engagement ring.

'We've gotta save up first,' Louis added, and Maria jumped in.

'That won't take long now you're working, and me and your dad will help. Besides I don't want to wait too long for more grandchildren.' Louis gaped at her, and Paulette giggled.

'I'll probably finish the associates diploma first,' Sharon said. 'So even if we get married I'll have to wait a while before getting pregnant.' Louis's mom smiled indulgently at her.

'Sharon babies don't just arrive when you want them to.'

'No Paulette here's proof of that,' Johnny's mom said dampening the mood again.

'Yeah but she won't be on her own for long,' Johnny said. He shot Sharon an apologetic look, and she scowled in return. 'Come on Paulette, lets get a drink.' He led Paulette away from the group.

'What was that all about?' she asked indicating back to Sharon and Louis who appeared to be getting interrogated by his mom.

'Just making a point to my mom. She's acting like we're too young to have a baby. Well before long everyone will be in the same boat as us. We've just got a head start.' Paulette smiled broadly at him.

'Yeah we have, you always were one step ahead Johnny.' He laughed, telling himself this wasn't the end of the world after all.

~~~~

Paulette watched Johnny's mom fawning over Sharon and tried not to let it annoy her. All in all it had been the perfect day. Her mom had only stayed for an hour before leaving with Dolores but Paulette appreciated she was trying to make amends.

'I can't believe I'm heading off to college next week,' Rhonda remarked to her. 'This summer has flown by.' Paulette nodded, with all her worry over her pregnancy summer had barely registered with her.

'I can't believe you're going away Rhon,' Goose said. 'Sharon's staying here.' Sharon's ears perked up as she heard her name and she joined them.

'God I can't believe I've spent the last hour talking baby making with my future mother in law! Talk about embarrassing,' she said. Paulette caught her eye, and indicated to Goose and Rhonda.

'Goose I'm gonna be on the other side of the country,' Rhonda said slowly. 'Pretty much till next summer.' Goose frowned, almost as if this was news to him.

'But you'll be home for Christmas?'

'Maybe but how do you think it's gonna work if we never see each other?' Rhonda bit her lip, and Paulette wondered if she should give them some privacy.

'I guess it won't work Rhon,' Goose said slowly, and Rhonda nodded. 'But in the future...when you come back from college.'

'Yeah definitely in the future....' Rhonda said with a forced smile. She reached up to hug Goose and he kissed her head.

'I'm gonna get a drink,' he said making an excuse to leave. Paulette put an arm around Rhonda as they watched Goose go and join Johnny.

'That could have gone worse,' Paulette said, and Steph nodded.

'Goose will be fine, it's better to make a clean break.' Paulette didn't doubt that, Goose wouldn't stay down for long. Sharon looked at them, her face sombre.

'I guess this is the end,' she said.

'The end?' Steph asked.

'Of us as a foursome, as the pink ladies.' The all looked at each, the mood suddenly melancholic.

'Don't say that,' Rhonda said. 'I will come back.'

'Yeah and we'll always be pink ladies,' Paulette exclaimed. She reached out to embrace them, pulling them into a group hug. 'Remember, till death do us part, think pink!' They laughed hugging each other, in spite of all their ups and downs they'd always be friends.

~~~~

The End


	32. Epilogue

September 1965

Sharon had agreed to host a leaving party for Michael, after another four years in America he was finally going back home. Sharon was running around frazzled and Louis was getting annoyed by how much she'd taken on.

'Hey why'd you agree to this? You've got far more on your plate than the rest of them.'

'Well it was a toss up between us and Johnny and Paulette as to who could host and we have the bigger house,' she pointed out. That was true, after Louis and Sharon got married in August 1962 her mother had sold them her house with a considerable discount. It had allowed them to have a much better home then they otherwise could have afforded whereas Johnny and Paulette's place was smaller.

'Couldn't Rhonda have come and helped?' Louis asked but he knew the answer. Sharon hated to delegate, she'd probably insisted on doing it all herself.

'It's ok, I can manage, if you could just go give Thomas his breakfast,' she said. Thomas was their two year old son who had arrived nine months after their wedding to the surprise of no one.

'And what about the demon child?' Louis asked groaning.

'Don't call her that,' Sharon admonished trying not to smile, their daughter did have a hell of a temper. 'Anna had a bottle earlier, I don't think she'll be hungry.' She was a year old and didn't have a huge appetite in the morning.

'My mom was saying we shouldn't pander to her all the time,' Louis started to say but the look Sharon gave him soon shut him up. He knew Sharon couldn't take anything that was remotely like criticism where their kids were concerned, and he had a happier life letting her handle it.

~~~~

'Come on JJ it's time we were going,' Paulette shouted to her son Jonathan Junior.

'I wanna play,' he grumbled.

'You'll get to play at Auntie Sharon's.'

'Will she have ice cream?' he asked eagerly.

'I'm sure she will,' Paulette said, Sharon left nothing to chance. Paulette tried not to feel jealous, she knew things had been harder for her and Johnny because they'd started off on the back foot. If they'd had that extra year that Sharon and Louis had had to prepare before they'd got married they wouldn't have struggled so much.

'Will Goose be going?' Paulette asked Johnny as they got in the car.

'Why wouldn't he?'

'Well he and Rhonda were together, I thought he might feel a bit awkward,' she said.

'Nah Goose was over her years ago, they weren't that serious in the first place.'

'I guess I'm overthinking it,' she mused. 'So JJ are you looking forward to playing with Thomas?'

'Yeah,' he said.

'I think JJ would like a sibling,' Paulette said to Johnny.

'Hmm maybe in another year.'

'Oh come on, JJ is three and half now, Sharon got married a year after me and she already has two kids, and I bet she'll be onto her third before long,' she huffed.

'Paulette the only thing that surprised me about Sharon is that she didn't have boy girl twins! Seriously do you think she planned to get pregnant when Thomas was barely six months old?' Paulette frowned but she knew Johnny was right. Sharon and Louis had been somewhat shell shocked when she'd fallen pregnant whilst they were settling down with their first child.

~~~~

'So where's my god daughter,' Goose hollared as he walked into Sharon and Louis's house.

'What've we said about knocking?' Louis asked.

'Yeah but that doesn't count for the favourite uncle does it,' Goose joked.

'Hey I'm the favourite uncle,' Davey objected.

'Technically none of you are,' Sharon pointed out watching as Goose picked Anna up. She was surprised how good Goose was with her and thought Louis had been right in wanting him to be god father, after all Davey was god father to Thomas.

'So when's Shakespeare getting here?' Goose asked.

'Anytime now,' Sharon said.

'I've been telling Johnny we should have another baby,' Paulette said as Goose gave Anna back to Sharon. 'I'd love a little girl.'

'You can have her,' Louis joked.

'Louis!' Sharon snapped.

'I'm joking.' However everyone knew Anna was a handful, very much her mother's daughter.

'I wonder if Steph'll ever have kids,' Paulette mused. Stephanie was the least maternal person she knew.

'She might change,' Sharon said. She didn't see how Steph couldn't want a family one day but she'd been coming out with some strange ideas lately.

'Yeah but she needs a man first,' Paulette pointed out.

'Stephanie thinks men are superfluous,' Sharon said.

'Super what?' Louis asked.

'Surplus to requirements,' Sharon explained. Since Steph had split with Michael she hadn't been very serious about anyone.

'Is she coming today?' Paulette asked.

'She said she'd try to, her and Michael are still friends,' Sharon said.

'Yeah that's Michael, every girl's friend,' Johnny joked. He knew it was pathetic but he was kind of pleased it hadn't worked for out for them, Stephanie couldn't look down on him now. He and Paulette might have got off to a rocky start but they were in a good place.

'Johnny be nice,' Paulette scolded him.

'I am being nice. And it's worked out well for Michael, I'm happy for him.'

'Yeah who'd have thought it?' Goose said and they all felt a bit uncomfortable.

'Oh there's someone I want to introduce you to,' Sharon said eagerly before an atmosphere developed. 'There's this toddler group I take Thomas to and one of the mom's there has just split up with her husband. I think you'll like her.'

'Sharon,' he said in a weary tone, he got tired of his friends trying to match make him.

'Goose she's really nice, and she's not out to catch another husband.' Goose looked more interested.

'Is she good looking?' he asked and Sharon rolled her eyes.

'Yes, come on, I'll introduce you.' Goose got up letting Sharon lead him away.

'God does she ever stop interfering,' Johnny said.

'She means well,' Louis said offended on Sharon's behalf. She might be a bit bossy but he wouldn't be doing half as well without her encouragement. No one in his family could quite believe he had managed to hold down a job, and make a success of it. They all gave his wife the credit, and Louis agreed they made a good team.

~~~~

There was a knock at the door, and Michael had finally arrived.

'Hey come on in,' Louis said greeting him.

'Hi how are you?' Michael said shaking his hand.

'Great, yeah. I guess you guys are on countdown?'

'I can't wait!' Rhonda exclaimed.

'Not long now,' Michael said smiling down at her.

'Rhonda!' Paulette exclaimed running over to hug her. After two years of living on the east coast Rhonda had moved back to California and attended the same college as Michael.

'So is Stephanie here?' Rhonda asked awkwardly. Since Michael and Stephanie had split up, and her and Michael had got together, their friendship was decidedly cooler.

'Sharon said she's coming but don't let that worry you, it's not like you're the other woman.'

'I know, and her and Mike were never gonna work out, they had hardly anything in common,' Rhonda said defensively.

'I guess it might be a bit hard for Steph, she's bound to think about what might have been.' It had to be doubly hard that not only was Michael with another woman, that woman was one of her best friends.

'That's why I'm worried. I don't want anything to spoil this for Mike, he deserves to say goodbye without any animosity,' Rhonda said still feeling anxious.

'Steph won't make a scene, if she can't be happy for him she won't come. Just enjoy yourself, who knows when we'll see each other again,' Paulette said sadly.

'We're not planning to make this permanent, but Michael wants to see his family and I want to see where he grew up,' Rhonda said.

'I'm happy for you Rhonda, you've gotta seize the opportunities where you find them.' Paulette could certainly appreciate what a big adventure this was for Rhonda.

'Yeah I feel so lucky,' Rhonda said smiling over at Michael, she couldn't let guilt about Stephanie spoil it.

~~~~

Stephanie knocked on Sharon's door feeling strangely apprehensive. All of her friends were on the other side but she was nervous. Davey let her in and she looked around for a friendly face. Sharon was talking to Louis and Goose, Anna pulling at her skirt. Paulette was feeding the kids ice cream, and there was Rhonda, holding onto Michael's hand. She couldn't help but wince even though they'd split up a long time ago. She plastered a smile on her face and went over to them.

'Hi guys,' she said brightly.

'Steph,' Rhonda said reaching out to hug her. Stephanie hugged her back feeling a little wistful.

'Hi Steph,' Michael said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

'So you're all set for the big move?' she asked.

'Yeah once we'd graduated it seemed pointless to delay any more,' Rhonda said.

'You must be looking forward to seeing all your old friends?' Stephanie said to Michael. She remembered how much he'd missed them.

'I daresay say they'll all have moved on but I'll try and catch up.'

'I'm sure it'll be like you never left,' Stephanie replied.

'I'll go see if Sharon needs some help with anything,' Rhonda said looking across at Sharon who now had both children demanding her attention.

'Rhonda always was discreet,' Steph said, she knew she'd excused herself to give them a chance to talk alone. Michael nodded feeling awkward.

'I guess this is the end,' he said sadly.

'The end?' Stephanie was confused, they'd split up years ago.

'I mean of my adventure in America. I know we'll come back but this feels like the end of something.'

'Well you've graduated, got married, I think that makes you an official adult,' she said with a small laugh.

'Yeah I'm a proper grown up,' he said laughing.

'Not like me, I'm still a kid.'

'Hardly, I heard you've enrolled in college?' He'd been surprised, she'd never been that interested in school work.

'Yeah I wanna make something of myself,' she admitted. 'I messed around in school but there're so many more opportunities nowadays, I don't want to get married and have a load of kids.'

'That's great, you always were independent Steph.'

'Is that why we didn't work out for us?' she asked, it was now or never.

'No I think you were right all along, we're different types.'

'So nothing to do with you missing out on going to Cambridge?' She'd always thought he resented that.

'No, it's worked out for the best,' he said with a look in Rhonda's direction.

'Yeah I guess it has,' she said sadly. 'Take care of yourself in England.'

'I will Stephanie,' he said knowing there was nothing more to say. He kissed her cheek and went over to Rhonda, leaving the past firmly behind.

~~~~


End file.
